I'll Be Alright One Day, Someday, Just Not Today
by DenniBenni
Summary: Part three after my stories "You'll Always Come Back" and "One Step Forward, Two Steps Back". Tim has returned home and is beginning his recovery after being dipped in the Lazuras Pit. Though, Dick is making it hard by barely leaving him alone for an hour and trying to keep Jason as far away as possible. How far will Dick go to protect his brother?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just realized I have no life and it centers around me updating. So here it is! Part three! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters!

Summary: Part three after my stories "You'll Always Come Back" and "One Step Forward, Two Steps Back". Tim has returned home and is beginning his long road to recovery after being dipped in the pits. Though, Dick is making it hard by barely leaving him alone for an hour and trying to keep Jason as far away as possible. How far will Dick go to protect his brother?

CHAPTER 1

_**FOUR WEEKS LATER**_

_Tim Drake felt himself being held down onto a table. The leather restraints kept his arms held down firmly as he squirmed, trying to escape the bindings. His heart thumped vigorously in his chest as adrenaline pumped through his system while he used every bit of his strength to escape the cold metal table._

_Finally though, he found that fighting them was futile and he looked up, blinded by the bright lights on the ceiling. He swallowed thickly, the anxiety in his chest getting worse by the second. He bit his lip, fearful tears forming in his eyes…he felt sick. Sick to his stomach._

_There was something…familiar about all of this. The lights and the cold table. It was only when a dark figure entered the bright light that he knew exactly why he recognized this scene so well…he had lived it before._

"_No," Tim croaked as the person removed the hood that covered their head. His heart sped up and he nearly cried when he saw the face of his killer…Ra's Al Ghul._

_Immediately he started panicking and pulling against the restraints. He screamed, "No!" He started shaking his head side to side, but the leather wouldn't budge, just bruised his wrists and ankles horribly, cutting them so much they bled. _

_Then he froze as Ra's lifted a dagger into the air right over Tim's chest. The boy's eyes widened like saucers and he whispered one more time, "No."_

_The blade then came down and he felt a burning in his chest…_

When his eyes snapped open, there was no relief from the panic coursing through his veins. He sat up immediately and began to thrash madly on the bed, the sheets entrapping his legs, reminding him of the terrible restraints that held him. A sob escaped his mouth as he cried, "Get off!"

He grabbed them, throwing them onto the floor, a sudden chill hitting him. It seemed to shock him out of his nightmare enough to stop his panicking. He slowly pushed himself back against the wooden headboard, the room being completely dark and cold. He couldn't see anything besides the moonlight seeping in through the window. He could hear cars honking outside in the streets of Gotham below.

Tim Drake bit the inside of his cheek so hard he could taste the crimson that was blood filling his mouth. He hugged his knees close to his chest, trying to stop the spasms that his body had as he fought back every sob that threatened to escape him. Quickly he shoved his head forward against his kneecaps, wilding himself to stop his meltdown.

"Stop," He ordered himself quietly. "It was just a nightmare. Stop being such a baby."

He gripped each arm with the opposite hand, digging his nails into his cold flesh. He was freezing, shivers running up and down his spine. Finally he lifted his head, sniffling a bit as he turned on the lamp next to the table. It illuminated the room, Tim's eyebrows furrowing a bit in confusion. Though, he soon remembered where he was.

He was in the bedroom of Dick's apartment. The one that he had been staying at the past few weeks since Bruce had gone back to Rimbor. He couldn't stay at the manor, even though Alfred was there. Tim had night terrors now. Worse than the one he had just moments ago. Sometimes he would sleepwalk and just start having an emotional meltdown for no reason. He hated it. Not being able to control himself anymore. Dick said it was an effect from the pits and the stress of the past few months, and that it would wear off. Tim prayed that it would soon.

That's why he had to stay with his older brother. The old butler couldn't overpower Tim if need be, so that left Dick. And he had often in the past four weeks. The first night Tim had gotten home he had a nightmare that took both Bruce and Dick to hold him down. But, after Bruce left again, it left only Dick. Sometimes Barbara too since she visited almost every day.

Tim knew he wasn't crazy and Dick often told him that over and over. That he really wasn't insane, it was just the stress from the pits. What they had done to his mind and body. Everything was trying to heal, which caused the emotional instability.

But…that didn't always convince Tim. Especially since he had to see a doctor three times a week. He didn't think it helped at all…it only made him feel crazier. Even if he did like the doctor who was a close friend of Bruce's. Dr. Leslie Thompkins. She's very kind and patient with him, even on his worst days. It almost makes the appointments a bit more bearable.

He remembered Bruce telling him and Dick that he would be attending such appointments while the man left for Rimbor once more. The league had managed to convince the aliens to hold off the trial until his return, which was good. Though Tim hadn't wanted him to leave. Not again. But, he had to and the teen understood to his best ability.

Slowly, Tim blinked, his eyes adjusting to the room. He wielded his body to move away from the headboard to the edge of the bed. He stood on shaky legs, the cold wood floor sending chills up and down his spine as his eyes moved to the sheets and blanket that lay on the floor like fallen ghosts. He bent down, picking up the blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders, leaving the horrid sheets there.

"_Sheets…not restraints," _He told himself, moving to the door and opening it. The rest of the apartment was completely black as he shuffled his feet across the floor, going towards the glowing numbers of the thermostat. He finally made it to the wall, running his palm up it to give himself some security as his other hand held the blanket around his shoulders keeping him warm. No wonder it was so cold in here. It was set on fifty.

He stared at it confused, wondering how it had gotten so low as he moved the hand that was on the wall to the buttons. He began to bump the air up, his body shaking. Suddenly though, his task was interrupted when a voice from behind his whispered, "Tim?"

Immediately the teen turned, moving to the right swiftly out of fear. He couldn't see anything from that side of the room, so he instinctively moved away from where the voice had come from. Only to trip on his blanket in the process. With a slight yelp, he fell onto the floor forcefully. He felt himself bite his lip rather hard on the way down and from the inside of his mouth he tasted blood begin to flow in and on the outside it dripped down his chin.

Suddenly there were hands holding both of his upper arms tightly. The fourteen year old felt his breathing speed up until the voice whispered, "It's ok, Timmy. It's me, it's Dick."

His breath caught in his throat immediately, the panic attack stopping. He felt the hands leave his arms and he heard footsteps move across the room, turning on the lights. His eyes squinted, looking at the figure who had scared him. It was in fact his brother, Dick Grayson, standing there with a worried expression.

"Are you ok?" Dick asked, moving to the younger and kneeling down. He tilted Tim's chin up to look at his lip. "What happened?"

"I bit my lip," Tim answered quickly. When he saw Dick's eyebrows furrow he continued, "When I fell."

"Oh," Dick whispered, gently helping his brother sit up. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok…what are you doing up?" Tim asked, standing back up to his full height and walking into the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel and putting it on his mouth the stop the blood flow.

"Babs called," Dick sighed. "There was a problem at the mountain. Some of the kids were snooping through off limits files."

"Who?" Tim asked.

"Bart, Cassie, and Jaime," Dick replied. "They were…um looking through your files."

"What?" Tim whispered in shock. "Why would they do that?"

"They were worried about you…and how you haven't been at the mountain since your kidnapping," Dick said, moving to the sink and wetting a rag. Tim had stopped the blood coming from his lip, but the crimson was still there. Dick gently wiped the excess blood from his brother's face.

Tim mumbled, "Are they…in trouble?"

"Yeah, no missions for two weeks," Dick replied. "Since Cassie's mentor is in Rimbor and Jaime doesn't have one, we had to make up the punishment. Barry and Wally are giving Bart their own version too."

Tim sighed and stepped away from his brother once his lip was cleaned. Dick threw the rag into the sink and Tim asked, "Why would Bart need to look through my files? He knows who I am."

"He probably doesn't know where live though," Dick answered. When Tim didn't reply he looked at the clock on the wall that read 5:55 A.M.

"Well, it's a little late to go back to sleep. You want me to make you some breakfast?" Dick asked ruffling his brother's hair.

"Sure," Tim replied, touching his lip gingerly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dick asked, moving to the fridge.

"Yep," Tim sighed, looking at the floor. "I'm alright."

"_I'll be alright. One day. Someday. Just not today."_

* * *

So, I hope it was a good opening! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter two! Yay! Oh and the reason it may take me a little longer to update both of my stories is because I've been working on four stories. Two for this website and two original stories of my own creations. It's just been hectic lately. But, enjoy chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters!

CHAPTER 2

"You're kidding me, right?" The Red Hood asked the goon that he held at gun point. "Because, you'd better be kidding, I don't have time for this crap, Mario. Where's the merchandise?"

"Ain't got a clue, Hood," The goon replied, his hands held up. "Some of Black Mask's men got in here. Knocked me out cold and took it right from under me."

"You dumb, son of bitch," Jason snapped, lowering the gun to his side. "Do you even know what a poor excuse that is? I know you're working for Black Mask. There's not a scratch on you, they didn't knock you out. You let them in and let them take the stuff."

"That ain't true!" The goon snapped.

Jason chuckled lightly and replied, "We both know it is. How much did he offer you, huh? Triple?"

Mario bit his lip nervously and whispered, "Double."

"Close enough," Jason snapped. "You know what happens now, don't you?"

"Hood, listen," Mario stated, trying to calm the situation. "I needed that money."

"For what? Your meth habits? I don't think you need that crap, Mario. You just want it, there's a difference," Jason growled, raising his gun. "My birth father was a drug addict. He was a bastard who would spend everything on drugs. And there was no fixing him, just like there's no fixing you. You're a worthless piece of garbage who has no point in living."

"Wait! Hood, please, give me another chance!" Mario begged, his eyes watering with tears.

"Sorry, Mario can't do that," Jason muttered. "Have fun in hell."

Then, he fired.

Mario's body fell over limply and Jason sighed. That was the eighth man of his he had killed this week. None for really horrible reasons. Just because he hadn't been in the best of moods lately…

"Wow, and I thought I was having a bad day," A voice from the roof of the warehouse stated. Jason didn't even look up as he heard someone land behind him lightly.

"What do you want, Roy?" Jason snapped, placing his gun back into his holster and turning around. "I told you to stop following me."

"I wasn't actually," Roy shrugged. "I was chasing a baddie down this way. Just happened to run into you."

"Uh-huh," Jason mumbled, walking past Roy towards the warehouse's exit.

"Hey, wait," Roy said. "Where're going? You haven't been at the apartment. Jade asked about you."

"Jade, asked about me," Jason laughed, "Yeah, ok."

"Seriously," Roy said, chasing after the teen. "She did. I actually think she's worried about you and even Lian has noticed you're gone. Where've you been staying?"

"That would be none of your business, Harper," Jason snapped. "What are you, my parole officer?"

"More or less," Roy mumbled. "But, anyway, you've fallen of the face of the earth ever since…"

Roy trailed off, stopping himself from finishing immediately. He stopped walking, Jason continuing a few more feet before turning around to look at the red head. He growled angrily, "What, Roy? Come on finish the sentence, because we both know what you were going to say."

Roy's eyes were wide at Jason's feral tone. When he didn't speak Jason shouted, "Finish the sentence!"

Roy shook his head and asked, "How? What do you want me to say? That you ripped yourself away from your family again? Is that what you want?"

Jason growled, "I didn't rip myself away, alright? They don't want me, and Dick sure as hell doesn't. If I go anywhere near the kid, he's going to rip my head off or something."

"So this is about Tim." Roy stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "You miss him."

"Miss him?" Jason asked. "Why the hell would I miss him?"

Roy shrugged, "Maybe because you think he's the only one who has ever listened to you. Or you think that maybe he's the only one that can understand since your situations are so similar."

"They're not," Jason mumbled. "They accepted him back. I was shoved away. Especially now with Dick watching over the kid like a freaking hawk. I don't miss the kid…I don't."

"I think you do," Roy said, taking a step towards the younger. "He's your little brother, Jason. It's wouldn't be weird to worry about him or to miss him. We both know you care about him just as much as Dick and Bruce do. You're worried about how well he's recovering."

"Ok Roy, you want the truth?!" Jason shouted, frustrated. "I am worried, ok! I haven't heard a damn thing about the kid in weeks and it's scaring the hell out of me! How do I know he's not losing his mind or something?!"

"Well, I happen to know the answer to that," Roy stated calmly. "I got in touch with Barbara who has been going to see Tim and Dick almost every day. The kid…he's ok, but not really emotionally. She said he cries sometimes out of the blue and he has night terrors. Plus sleepwalking sometimes and he has to see Dr. Leslie three times a week."

"Are you serious?" Jason snapped. "They're bringing him to a shrink like some mental patient?"

"Jason that isn't the point," Roy hissed. "He's…he's healing, just slowly. It's going to take a while for him to get better. Dick won't even let him go to the mountain or train for that matter. Barbara said Dick got mad at the kid for just doing some routine stretching last week."

Jason shook his head, turning around and starting to walk again. Roy called, "Where're you going?!"

Jason snapped angrily, "Anywhere"

* * *

"I told you it was a bad idea, but no one listens to me," Jaime snapped angrily from his seated position on the couch.

Bart laid flat on the floor next to it and sighed deeply, "I thought it was a good idea."

Cassie sat up from the opposite couch and glared at the two, then directly at Bart, "That seems to be your excuse for everything, "Oh it seemed like a good idea at the time." Next time just keep your mouth shut, Speedy Gonzales!"

"Speedy Gonzales?" Bart asked sitting up. "That's not even remotely funny. Don't try to be funny, Cassie. It's not your thing."

"Shut up," She snapped, flopping back down on the couch. "It's because of you we can't go on the mission with the rest of the team."

Bart rolled his eyes, "Now you're just being dramatic, Blondie."

Immediately she sat back up and grabbed the remote from the end table and chunked it at him. He yelped and ducked quickly, causing the remote to his Jaime directly in the face.

"Ow!" He shouted sitting up, holding his nose. The scarab spoke suddenly_, "Eliminate the girl, she is a threat."_

"No kidding," Jaime mumbled, looking at Cassie. He removed his hands and asked. "Am I bleeding?"

Bart studied his nose a minute before shaking his head, "Nope."

Jaime then looked at Cassie and growled, "You could apologize."

"Sorry," She stated sarcastically. She then sighed and stated, "Guys…I'm still worried about Robin."

"I know, I am too," Jaime muttered looking at Bart. "Shouldn't you know where he is? You are from the future, right?"

"Yeah, but he's not at his usual place. Trust me I checked. He's at Nightwing's apartment and I can't find the freaking place," Bart explained.

"Did you ask Wally?" Cassie asked.

Bart nodded, "Yep, but he said that Ti- I mean Rob needs to rest up and that Nightwing doesn't want any visitors."

"Well that isn't fair," Cassie stated standing. "Robin is our friend; we should get to see him."

"We don't even know his identity," Jaime mumbled, but glanced at Bart. "Except for future boy over here."

Cassie's eyebrows furrowed, "Wait…you know who he is?"

"Way to go, Jaime," Bart muttered looking at the other teen. He then looked back at Cassie who was suddenly kneeling next to him, gripping his arm.

"Who is he?" She asked excitedly.

"Um sorry, Nightwing said I can't tell anyone," Bart said slowly, removing her hands from his arm.

"Oh come on, you have to tell us, Bart," She whined. "Please, he's our friend and if we're going to find him and help him, you have to tell Jaime and me his name!"

"But…" Bart started, but was cut off by Jaime.

"Come on Hermano, just tell us. It's not like we're going to tell anyone."

Bart looked between his two friends. His heart thumped vigorously in his chest as he stared into Cassie's wide begging eyes. Finally he sighed saying, "Fine, but no one else can know."

"Awesome!" Cassie exclaimed, sitting on her bottom, waiting for the speedster to tell her the name.

Bart took a deep breath and whispered, "His name is Tim…Tim Drake."

And that is the result of peer pressure…

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review! I'll update as soon as I can! :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I updated fast because I'm bored…I have to babysit my nephews and niece tonight (AKA the three little hellions) so yeah…this is how I get to spend my Saturday. :/

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters.

CHAPTER 3

Tim sat on the dark leather couch that was in Dr. Leslie's office. He stared at the floor, a focused expression etched across his face as he thought about…nothing really in particular. His mind seemed to wander quite often now, something that he couldn't exactly help all the time. He seemed to tilt his head, as if his mind was processing something important…though it was actually nothing at all.

"Tim?" Dr. Leslie's voice broke through his mind suddenly. The teen looked up, his eyes settling on the woman on the opposite couch from him. She asked, "Have you figured out your answer?"

Tim bit his lip and shook his head, "I'm sorry…what was the question?"

She replied, "What makes you sad?"

Tim's eyebrows furrowed. What an odd question. He looked at the wall on the right, reading over her degrees hat hung on the wall before whispering, "A lot of things."

"Just name a few for me," She stated, readying her pen on her paper.

He stared at it as if waiting for it to begin writing without him saying anything. Finally he looked back at her face and shrugged, "Well…orphans make me sad…broken people make me sad. The movie _Marley and Me_ makes me sad."

He can see her writing and she asks, "Is there a particular person that ever makes you sad?"

Tim bites his lip again and replies, "Of course."

"Who?" She asks, readying her pen once more.

"Jason," Tim mutters. "Not him in general…but when you think about everything that has happened to him…it really is tragic. Something that should only be saved for a story written by Shakespeare."

"Does thinking about him make you sad?" She asks.

The teen shakes his head quickly, "Of course not. Just thinking about what happened to him does. How misunderstood he is now because he…kills. It isn't fair that he was shoved away for something so _stupid._"

"So do you think that Bruce's no-killing rule is stupid?" She asks, tilting her head.

"No," He whispers. "Of course not, it has a good purpose…for him. But, his rule doesn't work for everyone. Even heroes kill. I've seen heroes kill in the past and it doesn't make them any less heroic. Bruce doesn't kill because he doesn't want to slip into _that place. _I think Dick may do it for the same reason. I do it because…well I can't say I do anymore because I've killed."

"Tim," Dr. Leslie says gently. "What happened wasn't your fault, you do know that right?"

"That's what everyone keeps saying, but it falls on deaf ears," Tim mutters. "I killed more than once, Leslie. It's not…it's not supposed to be like that in Bruce's eyes. I broke his rule and yet he and Dick still tell me it's ok. But…it's not ok. Nothing is. Jason was completely thrown away because he killed and now, what about me? Shouldn't I have been thrown away too?"

Tim's eyes were watering and quickly he covered his face with his hands. A habit he had acquired since he was becoming accustomed to his weak emotional stability. Every little thing made him cry it seemed. He hated it.

"Tim, Jason wasn't thrown away, he left. He left because he chose to. Bruce and Dick would have allowed him to come home, but he didn't want to. They chased after you because they didn't want to make that same mistake twice," Leslie explained. "They love you, Tim. More than you can ever imagine. You are absolutely loved by Bruce and Dick and I think even Jason loves you. You're kind and intelligent and patient. They love you and love doesn't just stop or go away. And no amount of frustration or disappointment can erase it."

Tim slowly removed his hands from his face and stared at the woman in front of him. His head nodded once as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes. "I'm sorry for crying again," Tim whispered.

"Don't apologize," Leslie stated quickly. "It's alright to cry."

"I cry too much now. I cry every day when I used to only cry maybe once every four months before everything happened," Tim stated quietly.

"It'll wear off. It's just the pit's effects," Leslie replied quietly, shutting her notebook. She looked at the clock and said, "Well, you're session is over Tim. I believe that Dick said Alfred would be waiting with the car to bring you back to his apartment. He had a meeting there."

"Ok…I'll see you later, Leslie," Tim said, standing. He put back on his jacket that was on the edge of the couch and exited the room.

* * *

Jason stood outside of Leslie Thompkin's office as he smoked a cigarette. He stared at the black vehicle that was parked on the street, the back of the drivers head visible, even from this distance. He knew it was Alfred coming to pick up Tim, but Jason had come to intercept the hand off.

Jason took another drag and blew the smoke out into the cold Gotham air. He had his free hand shoved in his jacket pockets, keeping his fingers shielded from the cold. He looked to his right suddenly when he heard the door to the doctor's office open. Jason dropped the cancer stick and stepped on it with his boot. Tim didn't seem to see him until he called out, "Hey kid!"

Tim turned quickly, his eyes settling on the older teen. Immediately a smile grew on the boy's face and he greeted, "Jason? What're you doing here?"

Jason glanced at the black vehicle, knowing the driver was watching them. He walked up to the fourteen year old and shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood. Roy told me you'd be here; I thought I'd rescue you from the rut you've been in."

Tim's eyes brightened at those words. He smiled widely and nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great…but um…" He looked over at the car until Jason cut in.

"Ah, ignore that, kid. Come on, let's go do something a little less dreary," Jason stated, putting his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders and beginning to walk him down the street.

Tim sighed, looking up at his brother, "Dick going to be pissed."

He watched as a smirk grew across Jason's face as he replied, "Very good."

* * *

Dick organize the medicine bottles, listening to the two red heads have a conversation about nothing that really made any sense. Barbara and Wally sat at the dining table talking as Dick pulled two pills from the bottle and set them on the counter.

It was then that the conversation stopped and Barbara asked, "What are those for?"

"For Tim," Dick sighed. "Leslie…she sent them over here today. She thinks they'll help with his anxiety…the other bottle it to help him sleep better."

"Wait, she's putting him on meds now?" Wally asked in disbelief. "And you're letting her?"

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose and replied, "Look, Bruce said to do whatever Leslie saw fit and that's what I'm doing."

"Still, does he really need to take medication?" Barbara asked. "I mean…I guess he does have bad anxiety right now, but does it really need to be treated that way?"

"She seems to think so," Dick replied. "Tim can't even focus on his school work lately, let alone go to school. I've been trying to help him, but his mind wanders so much because he starts thinking about things. Leslie is thinking about putting him on ADD medication too."

"What?" Both red heads asked in unison. They glanced at each other until Wally shook his head saying, "Three different meds?"

"Yep…sleep, anxiety, and ADD," Dick sighed, leaning against the fridge that was behind him. "I just…I don't know how I'm going to get him to take it."

"Does he not like medication?" Wally asked.

Barbara shook her head, "It was a battle to get him to take cold medicine last time he was sick. And that was just over the counter stuff…there's no telling what kind of a fight it'll be for this."

Dick sighed, but jumped when his cell phone began to ring. He grabbed it from the counter and answered, "Hello?"

"_Master Dick, I have some rather disturbing news," _Alfred's voice came from the other end.

Dick's eyes widened, "What? Is Tim ok?"

Alfred sighed_, "Well that's just it, Master Dick. Master Jason…he seems to have escorted Master Tim down the street. I'm afraid I lost them in the crowd."_

Dick felt a boiling anger erupt through his blood stream as he growled, "It's fine, Alfred. I'll find them."

And with that he hung up. Quickly he grabbed his coat, going to the door of his apartment. Wally asked quickly, standing, "What? What happened?"

"Jason happened," Dick snapped. "He showed up at the doctors and picked up Tim."

Dick yanked open the door and Barbara spoke quickly, "Don't do anything stupid."

The only reply she got was the door slamming shut. Wally looked back at her and asked, "Should we follow him?"

She nodded, "Definitely. We don't need him killing Jason…"

Immediately both rushed out the door after their friend.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review, because maybe your reviews will keep me busy while I'm sitting here having no life.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: *Sob* I have the stomach virus today. It sucks…so you know, why not post a chapter to help myself feel better? Especially after leaving you with such a horrible cliff hanger last time!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters!

CHAPTER 4

"We're lost," Jaime stated in finality as Bart stared at a map of the Gotham subway tunnels, Cassie leaning on the wall against it with her arms crossed. An angry glare was aimed at the speedster who had brought them here in the first place.

Bart rolled his eyes, not looking away from the map on the wall, "No we're not, I know exactly where we're going."

"Then why are you having to look at a map?!" Jaime shouted.

"Stop bickering, both of you. People are staring," Cassie hissed.

Bart shrugged, "I'm not the one getting bent out of whack about getting a little lost in the subway tunnels."

"So we are lost!" Jaime pointed out, walking next to the speedster. He continued, "Let's just go back to the mountain."

"We can't do that," Cassie snapped. "We need to find Robin…or Tim. Or whoever the hell he is. We need to know why Nightwing won't let him come to the mountain."

"And what exactly do you plan on doing when we get there?" Jaime asked the blonde. "Knock on the door and ask, "Oh hey, what kind of life or death situation kept you from coming back to the mountain?"

"If I have to, then yes. I would think you'd be concerned about him since he is one of your friends too," Cassie muttered.

"I am concerned," Jaime sighed. "It's just…I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen when we get there."

"Found it!" Bart suddenly exclaimed, pointing at one of the tunnels. "We need to be here, the train comes in about an hour, come on!"

Before he could take off running, Cassie grabbed his arm and hissed in his ear, "How about we walk…at a human pace."

"Oh yeah…" Bart mumbled. "Secret identity stuff. Okeydokey, let us _walk._"

Cassie couldn't help when she smiled at the way he had emphasized the word and started walking with his chin raised to the ceiling and taking large marching steps with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. Sometimes speedsters were so clueless.

* * *

Tim took a huge spoonful of his frozen yogurt and shoved it into his mouth, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the taste. He smiled, opening his eyes and looking up at Jason who walked next to him as they made their way down the street. Jason spoke smirking, "Careful kid, don't eat it all at once."

"Sorry," Tim mumbled, his mouth still full. "It's just…Dr. Leslie has had me on a special diet. She thinks that it'll help with my sleeping patterns. Sadly, anything with sugar isn't on that list."

Jason couldn't help his glare that formed as he looked down at the sidewalk. He sighed, "So…about this doctor thing…do you like seeing her?"

Tim shrugged, "It's not like I have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice, Tim," Jason stated firmly. "Do you like seeing her or not?"

Tim grimaced, "Not really. She talks about things that trigger my anxiety and I usually start crying, which I hate. But, it makes Dick feel better, so I guess I can suck it up for his sake."

"And how has Dick been?" Jason asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Tim took another bite and once he swallowed he replied, "He's been very…protective. After Bruce had to leave again, we started staying at his apartment. I never get to leave. Not even to go to school. But, I can't blame him with all of the meltdowns I've been having. Plus I can barely pay attention to anything more than five minutes and my sleeping schedule is so screwed up. I don't think I would fare very well in school right now."

"Where do they think you are?" Jason asked, lighting a cigarette.

Tim sighed, "They think that I have a bad case of mono and that Dick is acting as my home bound teacher…which I guess he is to some degree."

Tim suddenly frowned when he looked into his plastic bowl seeing all of his frozen yogurt gone. He said quietly, "It was nice while it lasted."

Jason shook his head, handing over his small bowl, "Here, take mine."

Tim's eyebrows furrow, "I can't do that, Jason. You paid for it."

"So?" Jason replied. "I can have this crap anytime I want. Now that you're practically on house arrest, you mine as well take in as much of it as you can."

Tim smiled, taking the bowl. He whispered, "Thank you."

"Welcome," Jason sighed, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Tim looked up at him as he smoked it and said, "Jason…"

"What?" Jason asked, following Tim's eyes to the cancer stick. He sighed, "Kid, it's just a cigarette."

"It'll hurt you," Tim muttered, looking up at Jason. "Did you know around 443,000 people die a year in the U.S. alone from smoking?"

Jason studied the boy a moment and realized there was actual concern on the teen's face. It confused Jason why the boy was so worried about him over this. They do things that are so much more dangerous than a little cigarette. But soon he shook his head sighing. He threw the cigarette and stopped walking to stomp it out on the sidewalk. Tim stopped walking, staring at Jason's feet as he did so. Jason spoke after it was out, "There, one less person."

Tim smiled at the older and said, "Thanks."

Jason shook his head at how happy some frozen yogurt and stomping out a cigarette could make the kid. Suddenly though, he stopped, staring at a car that was pulling up next to them on the street. He grimaced slightly, looking at Tim saying, "Guess fun time is over."

Tim whirled around just as the car parked and impulsively stepped back into Jason. He whispered, "It's Dick."

"I know," Jason growled, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder seeing that he had started to breathe erratically.

In that moment, the driver's door flew open and Dick jumped out. Tim closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the anger on his brother's face. But, they snapped open when he felt to hands on his face and suddenly Dick was there, kneeled to his height, looking him over worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Dick asked quickly. Tim stared at him confused about why he wouldn't be. He was with Jason after all and he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

He nodded, "Yeah…I'm fine."

Dick's eyes rose to Jason who stood behind Tim. Tim felt Jason remove his hand from his shoulder and Dick's eyes returned to the youngest of the three. He ordered, "Get in the car."

Tim looked back at Jason who was glaring at Dick just as coldly. He then looked back at his other brother and stuttered, "B-but, Dick, please."

"In the car. Now, Tim," Dick snapped, standing back to his full height, pulling Tim by his upper arm towards the car.

Tim bit his lip and looked around Dick saying, "Bye Jason. Thank you for the yogurt. I had fun."

Jason nodded his head in acknowledgement and watched as Tim got into the backseat of the car, barely seeing Barbara waiting for him and hugging him before closing the door. Suddenly, he looked up seeing Dick inches away from his face growling, "I told you to stay away from him."

"Last time I checked, you didn't own me," Jason growled. He pointed at the car and said, "But I've noticed you're acting like you own that kid. I mean seriously, no freaking sugar? Kids live for that kind of crap."

"Dr. Leslie prescribed it," Dick snapped. "I'm trying to take care of him."

"No," Jason growled, "You're trying to control him. I mean, if he wants to eat sugar, let him!"

"Oh this isn't about the sugar," Dick growled. "Tim is a kid, he doesn't know what's best for him."

"I'm pretty sure he has a mind to think for himself," Jason hissed. "And you don't have to come over here and just snatch him up like he's your property just because you're a little jealous."

"Jealous?" Dick asked. "Is that what you think this is about? This isn't some competition about who Tim likes best. This is about what is best for him and you're not it. Leave him alone, or else."

"Or else what, Dickie-Bird," Jason asked in a daring tone. "What are you going to do to me, huh? Kill me? Send me to hell? What?"

Dick shook his head and was about to turn and walk away. Before he did though he poked Jason's chest hissing, "Stay away from _my _little brother, Jason."

And with that he turned around and returned to his car, leaving a seething Jason behind. Once Dick climbed inside, he looked in the passenger seat seeing Wally staring at him with worried eyes. His eyes moved to the backseat where he saw Barbara trying to console a crying Tim. Dick's angry face softened when he saw the way Tim was hugging Barbara trying desperately to suppress every sob that wracked his body. Dick wondered if he would ever get used to seeing Tim cry. Tim stared at Dick with a look on confusion and hurt and the boy whispered, "I'm his brother too."

Something within Dick wanted to punch a wall. But something else was telling him that Tim was right, that he had to share his brother with Jason now. But…he buried the feeling quickly and whispered, "Don't _ever_ do that again. Do _not ever _disappear like that without telling me where you're going."

Then silently, he turned around and pulled the car away from the side of the street.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Tim shouted as he was followed into the apartment by Dick, Barbara, and Wally. His face was tearstained as he tried to make his way to the bedroom, but was grabbed by his arm and pulled back by Dick. The older placed both hands on the boy's shoulders to keep him still.

Tim attempted to shove him away, but Dick wouldn't budge. The eighteen year old tried to make eye contact with the younger as he asked, "Do you even realize how much you scared me tonight?"

"I said I was sorry," Tim snapped, grabbing one of Dick's hands and trying to remove it from his shoulder. When it didn't release, the boy's eyes widened with a sudden fear of being restrained. Before he knew it, he began to hyperventilate. _Restraints. Restraints. The metal table…the blade._

"Let go!" Tim screamed in a shrill voice that surprised all three people in the room. His voice had suddenly gone from anger to being terrified within seconds. Tears were falling down his face, but his eyes were wide and his pupils large. His chest was heaving up and down and Dick's eyes widened with realization that Tim was having a panic attack.

Immediately he moved his hands to Tim's face and he ordered, "Tim calm down."

"I can't-I can't," Tim gasped, "I can't breathe!"

"Dick, he's going to make himself pass out!" Barbara shouted. Dick instinctively turned the boy around and pulled him so that the boy's back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him as Tim tried to catch his breath.

Dick whispered, "It's ok, Timmy. Deep breaths. Breathe."

Tim took a shaky breath in through his nose and let it out slowly. He repeated the process over and over until his panic attack subsided and he closed his eyes, relaxing in his brother's embrace. Tim whispered, out of breath, "I'm sorry…I'm just…sorry."

Dick pressed his lips to the back of Tim's head and muttered, "No…don't be sorry, Timmy."

Dick then helped the boy to the couch where the fourteen year old sat, shaking with exhaustion. He looked up at the peoples' faces, Dick's was concerned while the two red heads had faces of surprise from the sudden display of emotions.

Dick kneeled down in front of the boy, gently grabbing both of his arms. He whispered, "I'm sorry I scared you. I should have known you're not well enough for me to get angry with you. But…you can't do those things, Timmy. Do you understand?"

Tim closed his eyes and nodded slowly. He did understand. Even though he wished that he could have the freedom he had before everything happened, he knew he couldn't. Everything was different now. Everything has changed.

Dick continued, "Bruce left you in my care and the day we found you I swore I would never let anyone hurt you again. And I won't. Ever."

"But you can't _do_ that, Dick," Tim mumbled. "You can't protect me forever…you just…you can't. I'm in danger every time I step outside of that door. Hell, I'm in danger sitting right here on this couch. You _can't _protect me from every little thing."

Dick sighed deeply and looked at the two red heads. He spoke, "I know this is a bad time to tell you this, because I was going to wait for you to get home. But, all of this happened…you're not going to like it, but Dr. Leslie sent over some medication for you."

"What?" Tim asked, his eyes wide. "She…she thinks I'm so screwed up I need medicine?"

"Just anxiety and sleep meds," Dick explained. "She may add ADD to the list, but she's not sure yet."

"I don't…I don't need medicine," Tim muttered. "I just…no."

"Tim," Dick stated in a low tone, "Bruce said that I need to do whatever Dr. Leslie sees fit, and if that is something I need to do then you _will _take the medicine."

Tim's eyebrows furrowed. He was honestly confused by how controlling and protective Dick was acting. It was…scary to be honest. Had what happened to him really scared him so much that every little thing he did had to be monitored and controlled? His diet, his friends, and now medication? It was…confusing.

"Why are you doing this?" Tim asked, desperation to understand seeping into his voice. "Why are you being so…_mean_?"

It might have sounded childish. Stupid even for asking someone why they're acting so mean. But…he truthfully had no better way of wording it. Dick was being mean. He was being…crazy.

Dick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly he stood, leaving the three in the room and soon returning. He went back to kneeling in front of the boy and held up a white pill between his fingers along with a glass of water in his hand. He whispered, "This is all you need. One little pill a night before bed. That's all."

"Side effects?" Tim asked.

Dick glanced at the other two and explained, "Only one main one that we have to worry about. If you do happen to have a nightmare…it'll be much more difficult to wake you up because you'll be sleeping deeper. But, with the pill, there's also the chance that you'll be asleep so deeply you won't dream. So there is an up and down side to it. The pill is designed to keep you asleep…even when in a nightmare."

Tim swallowed thickly and took the pill into his hand. He asked in a hushed tone, "Dr. Leslie thinks it'll be good for me?"

"Yes," Dick replied.

"A-and you do too?" The boy stuttered.

Dick nodded once, "Yes."

Tim then drew in a deep breath and whispered, "Ok…I trust you."

With that, he popped the pill into his mouth, washing it down with the glass of water.

Silently, Tim thought_, "I'm trusting you…__**please**__ don't make me regret it."_

* * *

Chapter four finished. Oh and the part about smoking was inspired by a conversation I had with my grandfather when I was really young. He had quit smoking after using cigarettes for seventy-five years. I was really proud of him, so I thought I would add that. :) Hope you liked it, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: You know what I just realized? My fifteenth birthday is this month! How crazy is that? Wow, am I getting old or what? Guess I'm going to spend that birthday money feeding my nerdiness. :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters.

CHAPTER 5

Tim lay on his side, staring at the T.V. from his place on the couch. He wasn't really watching it, just thinking about yesterday and last night mostly. It hadn't been the best day ever…but it had been pretty good up until the point when Dick and Jason had their fight.

Tim sighed deeply, watching Tom and Jerry run around in circles on the television screen. His eyebrows furrowed as Tom was hit in the head with a mallet. Weird actually, when he was younger he never really thought about how Jerry always narrowly missed being eaten by Tom. But…he wondered if Tom would actually eat Jerry is he finally caught him. They pretty much needed each other. What would their lives be without one another?

This thought was interrupted when he heard Dick's voice say, "Timmy?"

Immediately Tim looked over where Dick stood across the room, putting on his coat. Tim began to sit up and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Wally's," Dick answered, almost tiredly. "There's some work to take care of. Will you be ok here on your own, or should I call Barbara to come stay with you?"

"I'll be ok," Tim replied. His brow furrowed and he asked, "What kind of business have you and Wally been taking care of the past few weeks? I thought he was mad at you after Artemis…"

Tim trailed off, looking at the floor. Dick sighed, "No…well he is to some degree, but not so much anymore. It's just some business for the team. Call my cell if you need anything, alright?"

"Ok."

Dick turned a minute, but looked back at the boy on the couch. "One more thing, Timmy, your anxiety pills are by the sink. So is a glass of water. Please take them."

Tim bit his lip looking up at the older. Finally he said, "Alright."

"Thank you," Dick stated, continuing to make his way to the door and exiting the apartment. Tim's shoulders slouched slightly as he glanced at the television, Tom and Jerry was still playing on the screen. He silently stood from the couch, making his way to the kitchen and over to the sink where a glass of water sat, along with two pills.

Tim took the white pills into his hand and stared at them, chewing on his bottom lip. He really didn't want to take them…he just really didn't. But…he supposed he needed to if Dr. Leslie prescribed them. Maybe he should-

His thoughts were cut off when there was a loud and fast knock at the door. Tim jumped, the pills flying out of his hand and into the sink, slipping down the gaping drain. Tim cursed under his breath and leaned over the sink, peering down into the dark hole.

The knocking continued and he sighed, calling, "Just a second!"

He didn't know who it would be, but he walked to the door anyway, yanking it open forcefully. He nearly cried out in fear when he felt someone envelope him in a hug tightly and suddenly. The person spoke quickly, "OhthankGodwefinallyfoundyou!"

Tim's eyes widened slightly, recognizing the speeding voice. He choked from the force of the hug around his neck, "Bart?"

The person pulled away, a bright smile showing the face of Bart Allen. He exclaimed, "The one and only!"

Tim's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he asked, "How the hell did you find me?" He froze a moment thinking about what Bart had said earlier. He swallowed thickly and continued, "And what did you mean about, _we_?"

Bart gave a sheepish smile before two people suddenly came into the doorway, breathing heavily. The blonde shouted, "Bart! You can't just run off like that! We can't run as fast as-"

She stopped suddenly, looking at Tim. The fourteen year old boy's jaw dropped when he saw Jaime and Cassie. He looked at Bart and shouted, "You told!?"

"Kinda," Bart mumbled. When Tim continued to stare at him in shock he continued, "It's not as bad as it seems. They…they pressured me into it! And to think, they taught them the golden rule against peer pressure in school." He glared back at the other two, making a fake angry face, "I am so disappointed in the two of you!"

"Bart!" Tim shouted, stepping away from the three. "Dick and Bruce are going to _kill _me!"

"No…I think just Bart," Jaime stated, stepping into the apartment, along with Cassie. He shut the door and watched as Tim pressed his back against the doorframe that separated the kitchen and the living room. He slowly covered his face with his hands, trying to stop the threatening tears.

Cassie whispered quietly, "Robin…are you crying?"

"No," Tim snapped, keeping his hands in front of his face. God he hated this. Not being able to control his meltdowns. He mumbled, "I'm just…"

"Crying," Bart stated sadly. He walked up to Tim and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, dude. I didn't mean to make you feel moded. I was just trying to find you so we could help with whatever has been going on."

Tim slowly removed his hands from his face and rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He sighed, "It's ok…I'm not that mad. I've just been having some problems lately…problems that I can't tell you about right now."

All three glanced at each other, but nodded. Something was telling them not to push Tim right now. Instead, Bart asked, "So where's Dick?"

Tim scratched the back of his head, feeling quite naked without his mask or sunglasses while his friends were here. He replied, "He's at Wally's actually. They had some business to take care of. I don't know what about."

Bart nodded, rocking back and forth on his feet. He looked into the living room, seeing the television set on cartoons. He smirked, asking, "You're watching retro cartoons?"

Tim glared, "I was bored, ok?"

"Well…how about we find something else to watch? We can hang out awhile before Nightwing comes back," Bart stated, smiling. In a second he was in the living room, flipping the channels with the remote before stopping suddenly on the news.

"_This is Vicki Vale reporting from Gotham City Memorial Bank where there are reportedly six gunmen inside, approximately four to eight hostages have been taken. Police have been unable to make contact with the gunmen, but we will keep you updated on the situation as information becomes available," _The woman on the television spoke. The four teens stared at the T.V. until Bart slowly turned around with a smile that would even be unnatural for the Joker.

"No," Jaime stated quickly. "We are not going to get involved with a bank robbery."

"Oh come on!" Bart pleaded. He pointed at Tim and said, "Timmy over here hasn't had any action in weeks!"

Cassie smirked, looking at the teen, "Timmy?"

"Unfortunate nickname," Tim snapped. He then turned his attention to the speedster, "Bart, I can't just get involved. I haven't trained in weeks, or stretched for that matter-"

"Then do it fast," Bart ordered. "It doesn't look like the fuzz is getting anywhere with these guys anyway. Come one! Let's go kick some bad guy butt!"

"You're crazy!" Jaime shouted.

Bart smirked, "All the best people are." The looked at Tim and said, "Come on Boy Wonder. Let's get this show on the road."

Tim slowly looked between the three. Jaime's face was nervous while Cassie's looked like she secretly wanted to go to the robbery. Bart's smile was bright and happy, as if he knew what Tim was going to say…

Finally Tim mumbled, "Ok…I'll go get my suit."

Bart jumped in the air and whooped, "Yes!"

* * *

"So you haven't made contact at all in the past few months you've been looking for Tim!" Wally shouted at the younger hero, an angry look glazing over his eyes.

"I've been busy," Dick said in his defense. "My little brother was killed and brought back to life, excuse me for this not being on the top of my priority list. Plus, my other brother is screwing with me every five minutes it seems. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"Dick, I know you've had a lot on your plate, but we can't risk Artemis and Kaldur because of that," Wally growled, standing from his seat at the dining table and going to the fridge. "I've been having to stay here in Gotham just so that we can have meetings. My dog sitter is going to get tired of me constantly asking her to climb through my window to feed my dog since I forgot to leave a key."

Dick sighed, "I know…I know."

The eighteen year old ran a hand through his hair. He was honestly exhausted. Completely and utterly exhausted. He barely slept at night now. Even though Tim had been on the sleeping pill last night, he still cried in his sleep. Dick knew he should just let the boy's body do what it wants and that he can't wake him while he's on his medication, but it's so hard just to lay there and listen to him cry. He doesn't know what the boy dreams about, but it always sounds so horrible. Dick can't help but get up and lay next to the boy to try and calm him, even though he knows Tim is now sleeping to deeply to sense his brother's comfort. That usually takes about two hours out of his night. Two hours that he needs.

"You look like a mess," Wally stated suddenly. Dick looked up from the table and Wally continued, "Did the medicine help any last night?"

"He slept deeper, yeah. He didn't wake up any," Dick sighed. "But…he cried, Wally. He cried so much in his sleep I thought he was going to drown. And I couldn't do _anything _to help him. Even holding him didn't do anything because he sleeps so heavily on the pill. I just…I can't stand to sit there while he's being tortured in his sleep."

"Dick," Wally sighed. "You can't protect him from all of his demons."

Dick bit down on his lip and muttered, "I can try. I can-"

Suddenly he was cut off when his cell phone started ringing. He pulled it from his pocket seeing Barbara's name on the caller ID. He answered it quickly with, "Hello?"

"_Turn on channel 9," _Barbara's voice ordered.

"What?" Dick asked. "Why?"

"_Just do it," _She snapped.

Dick pulled the phone away from his ear and said, "Babs said turn on channel 9."

Wally turned to the small T.V. that was on the kitchen counter and began to change it. Once the number hit channel 9, Vicki Vale's voice spoke saying_, "Just a few moments ago we got word from the police that the gunmen that are holding up Gotham City Memorial Bank are asking for five million dollars and a helicopter to get them out of the bank safely. But, we just received information that four young heroes have entered the bank. According to eyewitnesses one was Wonder Woman's partner, Wonder Girl. Another was the hero known as Blue Beetle. Another one was the boy that was in Central City a few months ago helping Flash and Kid Flash with the villain known as Neutron. Then lastly, Gotham's own Robin."_

Dick's eyes widened and Barbara's voice said, _"I would go, but I'm stuck in class. Can you take care of it?"_

Dick replied slowly, "Definitely."

Quickly he hung up and stood, looking at Wally. Wally muttered, "I'm guessing this was Bart's idea…but how did they find Tim?"

"Remember when they were looking through files a few days ago?" Dick asked, walking around the table. Wally nodded and he continued, "They must have found my place…and Tim."

"I told Bart to stay at Uncle Barry's place or at the mountain," Wally mumbled frustrated.

"He didn't listen," Dick growled. "We need to go."

"Ok," Wally agreed, both heading out the door.

* * *

Oh those cliffhanger, huh? It's ok, I'll try to update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yay! It's Friday! No school tomorrow! So I'm just going to spend my weekend being a nerd and all. So while everyone in my town is going to watch my school's football team go to district finals, I'm going to be here, updating. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters!

CHAPTER 6

"Ow, Bart," Tim hissed in the air vent that ran throughout Gotham City Memorial Bank. He sucked in a deep breath, his heart racing. Too tight. Not enough room. Why did he volunteer to go into the air conditioning system?

Oh wait he couldn't fly like Jaime and Cassie.

"Sorry, man," Bart replied, trying to move over the best he could. He continued, "It sucks being ground bound."

"Little bit," Tim mumbled.

They crawled in silence once more, trying to find the main room where the hostages were being held. Six gunmen had been found. Three were guarding the hostages while three more were in the vault room filling the bags with money. Cassie and Jaime had gone off, floating near the ceiling to find the other three, while Bart and Tim decided to crawl through the vents in order to find their targets which were the three guarding the hostages.

Finally Tim stopped, closing his eyes tightly, taking in three slow breaths. Bart stopped also, looking at his friend with concern. The speedster asked, "You ok, Rob?"

"No," Tim choked slightly, opening his eyes to look at the speedster behind his mask. "Not at all."

"What's wrong?" Bart asked.

Tim tilted his head slightly, "You don't know? You're from the future…aren't you?"

"Yeah," Bart mumbled. "But I never liked history…will you be ok, or do we need to abort the mission?"

"No," Tim mumbled, regaining his composer. "No…I'm ok. I can do this."

Bart bit his lip, clearly not so sure. But, he nodded and turned, continuing to crawl as Tim followed close behind.

A few minutes later they found themselves over the lobby, peering through one of the grates. Under them were eight hostages, all of their hands behind their heads as they were lying flat on their bellies. The three gunmen walked in circles around them, glancing at the windows that were covered with blinds in case of any sharp-shooters. Tim felt his heart rate speed up, but wielded it to stop. No…he couldn't back out now. Not when he had gotten this far.

He turned and listened as one of the men said, "This is taking too long, where are they with our stuff?"

"Shut up, Chris," Man number two snapped. "These kinds of thing take time…I think."

"You think?" Man number three asked.

"It's not like I've done a million of these!" Man number two hissed.

Man number three mumbled something inaudible under his breath. Tim sighed, pressing his com link, saying, "We've made visual on the suspects, how about you guys?"

"Same," Cassie's voice returned in a hushed voice. "Move in?"

Tim replied, "Go."

At that moment all four attacked their selected gunmen. Bart and Robin both jumped out of the vent while Cassie and Jaime attacked their men in the vaults. Before Tim even hit the ground he threw a smoke bomb filling the lobby completely.

Tim took man number two while Bart ran into the other two men, knocking them to the ground and snatching their guns. He dropped them behind the nearby withdraw counter and proceeded to knock them out, running over to the hostages, pulling them to their feet, and shoving the large group towards the door, ordering, "Go outside with your hands behind you head."

They were coughing from the smoke, but all nodded, exiting the room. Meanwhile, Tim moved through the thicker portions of the smoke searching for man number two. He held a batarang tightly in his hand, his eyes scanning the white cloud. But, he froze immediately when a low voice growled, "Got ya, Bird-Boy."

There was a loud gun fire and Tim stiffened, waiting for the pain to come. Which it did, but not as horrible as he thought. He glanced at his left arm, seeing a large tear in his tunic…the bullet had grazed him.

He sighed in relief, throwing the batarang into the fog towards where the bullet had come. There was a yelp from man number two and a thump of him hitting the floor. As the smoke cleared, Tim made his way to the man, grabbing his gun and kicking it to the other side of the room. In an instant Bart was next to him asking, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Tim mumbled, glancing at his bleeding arm. He looked at Bart and asked, "The hostages?"

"Safe," Bart replied with a smile. "Now, how about we grab Blue and Wonder Girl and go out for some ice cream?"

"Or not," A seething voice growled from behind them. Tim felt his breath hitch in his throat as both he and Bart whirled around, seeing two people in the doorway of the bank. One was clearly Wally, wearing his clad red and yellow Kid Flash costume from years ago…the other was non-other than Nightwing himself.

"Oh God," Tim whispered, stepping back, nearly hiding behind the speedster for protection. Bart glanced at him with worried eyes. His nerves were high too…Wally didn't look very pleased either.

Tim pulled his cape around himself for comfort as the two men approached them. Bart stepped back next to his friend, just as frightened of the look on the two olders' faces. Bart gave a nervous laugh and greeted, "Hey Wall-Man."

"Bart," Wally growled, "What the hell were you thinking? Robin isn't well enough for this stuff, and you're supposed to be grounded."

Bart rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking back at Tim. The fourteen year old was pale as he stared at the ground, refusing to meet his brother's eyes. Nightwing suddenly ordered harshly, "Look at me, Robin."

Tim didn't move. He barely even breathed. When Nightwing knew he wasn't going to meet his gaze, he grabbed Tim's chin, forcing it upward. Still, Tim kept his eyes on the blue bird on Dick's chest, not meeting his gaze behind the mask.

Dick, having seen Tim's faces in the mask before, knew his little brother still wasn't looking at his face. He let go of Tim's chin, grabbed both sides of the boy's face and getting inches from his eyes so that the boy had to look at him. Tim's eyes widened slightly behind the mask and Dick growled, "What the _hell _were you thinking?"

"I-I," Tim stuttered, but couldn't find the correct words.

Bart cut in suddenly, "It was my fault, Nightwing. I brought Wonder Girl and Blue to your apartment and pressured him into coming with us."

"What?" Dick asked, letting go of Tim's face. He hissed, "You told them our names?"

Bart bit his lip, "Didn't I mention that?"

Dick looked at Wally with frustrated eyes and Wally nodded saying, "I'll take care of it. Wonder Girl! Blue! Come out now, I'm taking you back to the mountain!" His gaze then fell on his younger cousin and he whispered in an infuriated tone, "_You_ are coming with me, we'll talk soon."

He then grabbed Bart by the back of his costume just as Cassie and Jaime slowly made their way from the vault room where they had been hiding since the older heroes had shown up. Once they were out the door, Tim found himself being pulled forcefully by his upper arm in the same direction by his brother.

He _knew _this had been a bad idea…

* * *

The ride back to the apartment had been silent. Silent in a way that can only be described as awkward. Tim could hear his brother's breathing all the way from the other side of the car as they parked about a block away from the apartment and climbed rooftops the rest of the way home since they were in their uniforms.

When they climbed into the window of the living room, Tim immediately felt Dick turning him around by his shoulders. The boy sighed deeply as his brother pulled his mask from his face, then continued to remove his own. Tim's now bare eyes stayed aimed at the floor, not a word escaping from him. Dick's breathing was far too fast and heavy… it made him quite sick.

"What were you thinking?" Dick asked. How many times was he going to ask this?

"I-I…I don't know," Was all Tim could reply with a helpless shrug of his shoulders.

"You don't _know_?" Dick asked angrily. He bent down, his face inches away from Tim's, "You don't know why you were being so completely and utterly stupid?"

Tim's eyes watered as he chewed on his lower lip with anger. Dick didn't seem to notice how Tim's breathing had become heavy and continued with, "I swear, you're acting just like him, you know that? He's screwing with your head. You can't do that, Tim. You can't act on impulse like Jason. You-"

"Stop!" Tim screamed suddenly, looking up at the older. His eyes were bloodshot and he shouted again, "J-just stop, damn it!"

Dick stared in shock as Tim continued to scream, "You think this is hard on you!? Try being inside of my head for a few hours! I can't sleep, think, or eat without feeling like my head is going to explode! And you bagging on Jason isn't helping with anything! I'm confused, Dick! Can't you see that!? My brothers are practically playing tug-a-war with me and I'm sick of it!"

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't end up like him," Dick growled. "I'm trying to make sure you don't end up dead."

"News flash!" Tim yelled. "I already _died_, I've already _killed_, and there's not a damn thing you can do to fix it! I'm _broken_!"

It was sudden. The smacking sound that rang out through the apartment. Tim found his head turned to the left suddenly, his right cheek stinging. Dick's eyes were wide, regretting what he had done just as soon as he had done it. He had slapped his little brother.

"Timmy," Dick whispered, trying to grab Tim's shoulder, but the teen stepped back.

Tim held his cheek gingerly and growled, "Don't _touch_ me." And with that he turned and ran out of the living room to his room and slammed the door, locking it. Quickly he moved the dresser in front of the door, his face already being stained with tears.

He didn't stop though. He knew what he was doing and he needed to do it fast. He quickly ripped off his tunic, changing into jeans and a pull over. Before putting on the pull over however, he went to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out an emergency kit. He quickly dressed his bullet graze on his arm and continued what he was doing.

He grabbed his school bag, emptying the contents onto the floor and filling it with civilian clothing and his costume, along with his favorite book. He grabbed his wallet from the contents also and zipped it up. He slung the bag on his shoulder and looked back at the room, trying to remember if he needed anything else. No…nothing seemed important enough to bring. He needed to pack light. He couldn't take his cell phone. That could be traced.

He made his way to the window, gripping it and sliding it open as quietly as possible in case Dick was listening. Tim glared back at the door that was covered by the dresser one last time, his tear stained face angry. Without a second thought, he climbed out of the room and began to make his way down the fire escape.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow," Bart mumbled as he was dragged into Barry Allen's and Iris Allen's home. Wally had him by the back of his neck, pressing his pressure points to makes him walk faster. As they entered the front door, Barry and Iris looked up from their conversation as they ate their dinner.

"Wally? Bart?" Barry asked standing from his seat. Wally waved for him to sit back down without even stopping.

He continued down the hall saying, "I'll explain later."

Slowly, Barry sat down in his seat once more, giving a worried glance to his wife.

Meanwhile, Wally yanked Bart into his old bedroom and flipped on the light switch, shoving the speedster onto the bed so that he was sitting down. Wally crossed his arms over his chest after slamming the door shut and glaring down at the time traveler.

Bart rocked back and forth on the mattress awkwardly before asking, "Sooo…how's it going?"

"How's it going?" Wally growled. "That's all you can say? How about I ask a question, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Bart's face scrunched up in confusion, "What?"

"You know very well, _what_, Bart. Why the hell would you drag Tim into that, and why on God's earth would you tell Cassie and Jaime his name?" Wally asked completely frustrated by the boy.

Bart bit his lip and mumbled, "Well the part about telling Jaime and Cassie was pure peer pressure at work there, my friend. But uh…the part about dragging Tim into this was that I didn't want him to be trapped in Dick's apartment anymore."

Wally sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. He asked, "Do you even realize the trouble you've gotten Tim, Jaime, Cassie, and yourself into?"

Bart shrugged, "We were all in trouble anyway. It's all crash."

Wally shook his head angrily and growled, "Bart, it's not "crash" or whatever the hell that means. This is serious. Tim is having some serious problems right now."

"I know," Bart stated firmly, his face unnaturally serious.

"Wait," Wally said quickly. "You know?"

"It happened in my timeline too…but it had to happen. It wasn't something that I could change. But…in my future Dick didn't act this crazy. I don't know what screwed this one up," Bart mumbled.

Wally's eyebrows furrowed, suddenly very curious. He crouched down in front of Bart and asked, "What else happens in your timeline?"

Bart smirked, "Sorry, spoilers."

Wally sighed, "Of course." He stood once more and continued, "You're going to stay here a few days until everything calms back down. I have work to do, but you are not to leave this house, understand?"

Bart groaned and nodded, "Fine, Wall-Man. I guess I can sit here awhile."

Wally nodded once ignoring the nickname and exiting the room. Once Bart knew he was gone, he let out a heavy sigh, falling back onto the bed.

Great…just peachy…

* * *

So, I hope it was a good chapter, and I'll update soon! Please review, they always make me smile! :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hi! Ok, first let me say how sorry I am for being so slow on updating my stories. Also, if you've been reading my other story, "Unbeing Dead Isn't Being Alive" I'll update it soon. It's just that, that story isn't coming to me as easily as this one. It's just taking me a bit longer to plan that one out, which is why I usually update this one before that one. So, if you've been reading it also, don't worry, I'm almost finished with the chapter. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters!

CHAPTER 7

Dick was panicking. Scared out of his mind. Terrified. Something. There was no word strong enough to describe how he felt at the moment. Words tend to fall short of what they actually mean though…undependable things really. But, he knew he was scared. Tim was gone. _Gone._ He couldn't believe he had lost his brother again.

Nightwing shot his grappling gun from roof to roof, chewing on his bottom lip. It was about ten o'clock at night, and the city was buzzing with the Friday night partiers. Dick's feet landed on the top of another building, immediately continuing his sprint towards the next. His mind drifted back to earlier that day…when he had _hit _his little brother.

Now, he had hit Tim before. But, they were always joking hits or sparring hits. This was…this was different. This had frustration and anger behind it. Something Dick would never want to use on his family, especially not his little brother. Not Tim. Tim was so fragile right now, it had scared the hell out of Dick when he finally pushed the dresser away from the door and found his brother's room completely empty besides some clothes and his school stuff sprawled on the floor, along with his backpack gone.

It had been terrifying.

Dick shot his grappling gun once more, bringing himself on top of the building he had been looking for. Slowly, he made his way to the side and began to climb down, landing on one of the fire escapes and sliding the window open, entering the apartment.

It was dark. Pitch black actually. Dick stepped further into the room, trying to find a light switch, only to feel something terribly hard slam into his nose and mouth, making his groan in pain as he hit the floor hard. The room was suddenly engulfed with a bright light, causing Dick's eyes to squint and look up.

Oh…Jade.

She was in a fighting stance, but when she saw who the intruder she was, her hands immediately moved to her hips. She sighed, "What the hell are you doing here, 'Wing?"

"Where's Roy?" Dick asked quickly, standing.

She rolled her eyes and looked towards the hall shouting, "Roy! Get in here!"

She then returned her gaze to the eighteen year old, an annoyed expression on her face. She popped her knuckles, "You know I could have killed you?"

"I don't doubt it," Dick grumbled.

"Jade, what? I just put Lian down-" Roy was saying as he entered the living room, only to stop short at the sight of his former friend. His eyebrows furrowed and he asked slowly, "What are you doing here? I swear I haven't been near the kid."

"That's not why I'm here," Dick stated quickly. "Tim ran off, I think he might be looking for Jason, but I don't know how to get in contact with him."

"How would I know how to get a hold of him?" Roy asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "He left the day we found the kid. I've only seen him a few times after that. Last time I talked to him he was killing a guy for selling him out."

Dick ran hand through his hair and hissed multiple curses under his breath. He took three deep breaths before asking, "You don't have his cell phone number or anything like that?"

Roy was silent and Dick knew why. If Tim had gone to Jason's, Roy didn't want to be the one to snitch. Dick finally pleaded in a desperate voice, "Roy, please. Tim was really upset when he left. I just want to know he's safe."

"Why'd he leave?" Roy asked, stepping further into the living room. It was Dick's turn to be silent as he eyes moved from Roy to Jade and back again. He wasn't sure if he should say anything in fear that Roy would find it best not to help the eighteen year old.

Finally though, Dick sighed, "I slapped him."

"You _what?_" Roy asked in disbelief. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. Jade's eyes shifted to the floor. She couldn't blame the kid for leaving. She had been hit by her father multiple times and it was always so painful. Not the hits…but the emotional pain and embarrassment that a slap held. Like the person didn't even have enough respect for you to close their hand and hit you.

Dick was grinding his teeth together as he stared at the two. He knew Roy had heard him, so he didn't bother repeating. Besides, he didn't think he could even if he wanted to. Roy shook his head, coming out of the initial shock of the statement. Roy spoke slowly, "Dick…that kid has been through hell and back, now you're adding this to the list of things?"

"I know!" Dick shouted suddenly, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. "I know it was stupid, but I…I don't know why I did it, ok? It just happened and I wish I could take it back, but I freaking can't! Please, Roy just help me make sure he's alright."

Roy chewed on his bottom lip, glancing at Jade. She was staring at him now and gave a simple shrug of her shoulders, indicating that it was his decision whether or not to help Dick. The red head's eyes returned to Dick and he sighed, "Aright…I'll help you. I'll try to call Jason's cell."

"Thank you," Dick stated relieved. Roy then walked off, going to get his phone, leaving both Jade and Dick alone in the room.

Jade spoke saying, "I wouldn't have been so nice. You don't deserve his help."

Dick was silent, staring at the floor. The woman continued in a low growl, "I know what it's like to be hit by someone you trust and love. And trust me on this, that kid is not going to come back to you easily, or willingly for that matter. I sure as hell wouldn't."

Dick couldn't help when he said, "You did go back though. You went back to your father."

Jade didn't reply immediately, just turned and began to exit. But, before she was down the hall she replied, "Yeah…but that kid…he's a lot smarter than me."

* * *

Bart lay in Wally's old bedroom, staring at the ceiling. It was quiet, except for the thunder and lightning cracking across the skies outside. He usually couldn't sit still so long, but he was home alone so he really had nothing left to do. And he wasn't going to leave…not after all the trouble he's gotten into the past few days.

His eyes moved to the red digital clock that sat next to the bed on the old nightstand. 10:30 P.M. Iris and Barry had gone to a business party for Iris' work, so they wouldn't be back until pretty late. He was fine with it though since Iris had made him quite a few sandwiches before leaving.

Bart's mind wandered to the day's earlier events. He wondered how much trouble Tim had gotten into. He knew that Cassie's mother had been informed of her rebelling and there was no telling what sort of punishment she was having right now. Jaime had also been punished, but his family wasn't told about it. More physical workouts probably.

But Tim…geez there was no telling what was happening with him. Especially with how pissed Dick had been at the bank. He just hoped Tim wasn't in too much trouble…

Suddenly, Bart sat up on the bed when there was a tap on his window. His eye moved towards it, seeing the curtains effectively keeping whatever it was out of sight. His eyebrows furrowed and he was up and across the room in an instant, standing in front of the red curtain with confused eyes.

He didn't hesitate to grab the fabric and yank it to the side. At first he thought he saw his reflection staring back at him in the glass, but when he focused on it, he was shocked to see the face belonged to someone completely different.

…Tim?

Bart put a hand over his chest to calm his surprised heart. He let out a deep breath as he opened the window and asked, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack, or what Boy Wonder?"

Tim was silent, staring at the speedster. He was clearly shivering and Bart couldn't blame him, he wasn't even outside and he could feel the cool air seeping in. Bart stepped to the side and asked the silent boy, "Um…do you want to come in?"

Tim nodded once, climbing in through the window and into his friend's room. He was rubbing his arms, looking around. Bart noticed Tim carrying a backpack and shook his head. He had seen this before…

"You're running away," Bart stated. Tim turned and nodded again. Bart continued, asking, "Why? What happened?"

Bart watched as Tim rubbed the side of his face in a way that a person with anxiety would bite their nails. He supposed that Tim had most likely developed anxiety. Tim slowly walked to the center of the room and sat in the middle of the floor Indian style. He stopped rubbing his face and cleared his throat, speaking quietly, "Dick and me…had an argument."

"So?" Bart shrugged. "You two have had arguments before."

Tim shook his head and mumbled, "This was different, Bart. He…he hit me."

"Whoa, what?" Bart asked, dropping down beside his friend. He sat down on the floor next to him and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Physically, yeah…it didn't hurt that bad," Tim whispered. His eye began to water and Bart bit his lip almost afraid. He hated watching people cry. Where he was from, infants cried, but you grew out of it. Crying was a weakness no one could afford where he was from. But…here…here people did it every day and it was so alien to him. He didn't know how to treat this. Tim looked at Bart, his eyes bloodshot as his voice cracked, "I don't know why I'm so upset, Bart. It didn't even hurt…but I am. It just really…_stings_ in my chest."

Bart nodded, trying his best to understand as Tim closed his eyes tightly and a few tears squeezed through. Bart shook his head suddenly and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Tim…Tim, don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I can't help it Bart," Tim sobbed, his eyes still closed. "I just…I can't."

"Ok," Bart stated. "Ok I'll try to help you…but I'm honestly not sure how."

Tim felt horrible. Bart's voice that was usually so upbeat and happy was suddenly serious and almost afraid. Tim wondered if the boy had ever seen someone cry before.

The rain that had been threatening for so long was now slamming against the window. Bart said, "You look really pale…are you sick?"

"I don't know," Tim shrugged. "I don't feel well, but I don't know if I'm sick."

Bart moved away from his friend, over to the bed. He grabbed the drawers that were under it and said, "I think this is a trundle bed. You can lie down if you need to."

Bart slid the other bed out, moving to the right as he did so. Once it was open, he sped over to the closet grabbing extra blankets and pillows and quickly dressed the mattress. He looked back at Tim and said, "Grandma and Grandpa are out for the night. They won't be back until early tomorrow morning. Grandma might be prego, but she can still party."

Tim couldn't help the slight smile that grew on his lips because of that. Slowly he took off his backpack and moved to the mattress. Bart sat on the other bed and asked, "Um…can I ask you something?"

Tim rubbed his face and nodded, "Sure."

"Why'd you come here?" Bart asked. "Why not to Jason's?"

Tim grimaced and lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling. He explained quietly, "I was going to go there actually…but I don't know where he lives now. When we hung out the other day he said something about a new apartment, but I don't know where it would be. Plus, I don't want to get him into any more trouble with Dick."

Bart smiled slightly, "Ok, I'll tell you what, tomorrow we'll wake up early and go find Jason. Hopefully Dick won't have found him yet."

Tim nodded once, "Sounds good. And yeah…hopefully he hasn't…"

The room was then filled with silence besides the rain outside. Tim's eyes fluttered closed listening to the rhythm of the water drops slamming into the window as they slowly lulled him to sleep.

* * *

So I hope you liked it! And like I said, I'll update my other story soon! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Happy Birthday to me! Yay! I am officially fifteen years old guys! Woohoo!

So, kind of a way to share this "milestone" in my life, I decided to update for you guys! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters!

CHAPTER 8

Dick stared at Roy who was across the room. Dick's face was contorted into a confused glare that wasn't necessarily aimed at the archer himself. More at a certain bat who wasn't present at the moment. Dick growled in a low tone, "What do you mean his phone is disconnected?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Roy stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "Jason's phone is disconnected. Off. Not on…I don't know any more synonyms, but yeah, it's disconnected."

"Dammit," Dick hissed under his breath, leaning forward on the couch to place his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"Ain't that a bitch?" Jade's voice asked from where she was seated on the counter top.

Roy looked back at her and said, "Jade please?"

She sighed deeply and hopped off of the counter asking, "What? Every time you two idiots can't figure something out, I have to get a hold of my connections? You know, it's not as easy as it sounds, some of them need to have the information beat out of them."

"Then why do you call them connections?" Roy asked.

"I didn't say they were _friendly _connection," Jade stated, shrugging her shoulders. "But, hey why the hell not, right? I don't have a life."

"Sarcasm," Roy mumbled. "I hate sarcasm."

"And I don't care," Jade hissed. She pointed at the two of them and said, "You two are going to have to figure this out on your own. No cheat codes this time. Grayson over here has pissed me off by hitting his brother, and you Roy, have pissed me off for assuming I'll get you connections. I'm going to bed. Good-night."

"Jade, come on," Roy called as the woman left the room.

She plugged her fingers in her ears and called back, "Sorry, can't hear you!"

When the two heard the bedroom door shut, Roy sighed deeply, turning to look back at his friend. He whispered, "Sorry about her."

"It's fine," Dick stated, shaking his head. "She has a good excuse. I hit Tim, I don't deserve anyone's help."

Roy nodded slowly and began to ask, "If you don't mind me asking…but what did he do that set you off?"

Dick ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath, "Well for one…he went to a bank robbery…but that wasn't why I hit him. He said something that just caused me to snap."

"What did he say?" Roy asked, leaning against the counter.

Dick shut his eyes, "He said he was broken, Roy. And that just made me so angry because…I don't want him to think that. I don't want him to look at himself and see someone who is broken because I swear, that has to be how Jason looks at himself. I feel guilty for that every day, and I don't want another brother to feel guilty about because damn it, I will _not _lose another brother!"

Dick was surprised by the way his voice had risen and he had begun to ramble. He shook his head and heard Roy reply quietly, "Dick, Tim is a smart and strong kid. You won't lose another one…but if you keep acting the way you are…you might end up being the one pushing him away."

Dick was silent a moment and Roy continued, "What I'm saying is…The Joker broke Jason. Don't be the person who breaks Tim."

* * *

Tim took in a deep breath, letting it out into the cold night air. Immediately he saw the fog form in front of his face as he shoved his hand deeper into his jacket pockets, looking back at his friend who was shivering slightly from the cold. Bart's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as he asked, "What are we doing at a bar?"

Tim's eyes returned to the building in front of them as they stood in the parking lot. In blue letters on the top of the building was the name **JOEY'S. **Except the "E" light was burnt out. Tim explained, "While I was living with Jason and Roy, Jason would come here at least twice a week. Usually after he and Roy argued over stuff, which was pretty often since Roy didn't want to hide me in the first place. I supposed if anyone knows where Jason is, the workers here would."

"Why can't we just ask Roy?" Bart asked.

Tim glared slightly, looking back at the younger, "Are you stupid? Think about it, Bart. If you didn't know where Jason was, wouldn't you go to the person who was helping him in the first place?"

"Yeah I guess," Bart mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tim then began to approach the building. Ignoring the stares of the five men who stood outside in the parking lot. When he pushed the door open there was the ringing of a bell above the door and immediately his nose was filled with the scent of cigars and alcohol. No wonder Roy always complained about Jason's clothes stinking up the apartment.

Bart followed close behind as they entered, a look of concern etched across his face. Tim once again ignored everyone's stares. You'd think that they'd have something better to do then to worry about two kids walking into a bar…

Ok…no…

Tim jumped suddenly, his eyes widening when a woman's voice tore through his thoughts shouting, "Hey, you two kids, scram!"

Tim didn't stop, just approached the counter faster. When he stopped in front of it, he felt Bart slam into his back and the woman was glaring at them over the counter. She looked to be in her forties, blonde hair with a purple streak going through it. She growled, "Did you not hear me?"

"Yes ma'am we did, but I'm not here to drink," Tim began slowly. "I'm looking for my brother."

"Your brother?" She asked, drying a beer mug with a rag. She shrugged slightly, "I can't read minds kid, you're gonna have to give me a name."

Tim blinked slightly, his mind had wandered. He hated when that happened. "Oh sorry…Jason Todd. Dark hair, quiet but deadly looking."

She smirked, chuckling a bit and as Tim thought about it, his description was pretty strange. Even though he hadn't meant it to be. She nodded, "I know Jason. But, he's not here tonight. He usually comes Fridays and Tuesdays."

"I know," Tim stated quickly. "But, he moved…somewhere. I was wondering if you could check his tab and see if he changed his address."

The woman stared at him a moment, clearly studying him. She muttered, "You two don't look a lot alike."

"We get that a lot," Tim muttered, looking at the counter top. He saw the woman move away a moment before returning with a piece of paper.

The woman handed it over and said, "Tell him Jackie said hello, alright kid? He didn't look too good last time he was here."

"I will," Tim said, moving from the counter and beginning to usher Bart out the door. He stuck the paper in his pocket as the two returned to the cold air, shivering slightly. Once they were out though, they were immediately stopped by the five guys who had been outside earlier. Tim mentally sighed in the back of his mind. They didn't have time for this.

"Which one of you is Jason's kid brother?" The one in the middle asked in a thick Italian accent.

Tim glanced at Bart who looked at him worriedly. Clearly the speedster thought they were going to get jumped or something. Tim looked back and replied, "I am."

The man pointed at Tim with a crooked finger and growled, "You tell that bastard that the poker game last night was bull. I want my chips back, got it?"

Tim nodded slightly, not really listening. "Got it."

Tim then began to push Bart slightly only to hear the man yell at his retreating back, "There'll be Hell to pay if he don't, kid!"

Tim rolled his eyes slightly at the threat and Bart whispered, "Sounds like Jason made some friends."

Tim chuckled slightly, "Yeah, I guess so. Not quality friends, but friends."

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ugh, so sorry for taking so long, but it seems I suddenly got a life! Haha, just kidding, but I actually have been pretty busy lately. But, I'm very happy to get to update this finally! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters!

CHAPTER 9

Wally sat in his class, getting a lecture from his college professor about the 90% of the class getting F's on their tests. Honestly though, what do you expect from a bunch of teens and young adults? No one is going to study over their Christmas Holidays. Who would want to? That's just stupid.

Wally leaned back in his chair, letting out a frustrated huff. He had finally gotten out of Gotham, and left his annoying cousin from the future at his aunt and uncle's. The only thing he was worried about now was Artemis. A 24/7 worry that was starting to tear him apart. He could barely sleep anymore since his thoughts were so vicious.

Why though? He knew what the mission was going to risk…he knew and yet he still let her go. Not that he could have stopped her, but he could have tried a little harder…maybe. He was the boyfriend. He was supposed to keep her safe. And now…well now she's out risking her life. _Her _life. It should be him. Him, not her, him. He just wished he knew if everything was ok or not.

Wally jumped out of his thoughts suddenly when he heard a loud ringing sound. The professor had stopped talking and everyone was looking around. Wally cursed quietly under his breath. He thought he had put his phone on silent, and quickly he pulled the device from his pocket, answering it, ignoring the stares he received.

"Hello," He hissed angrily.

On the other end he heard the familiar sound of his uncle saying_, "Wally…we have a problem."_

"Yeah I have a problem too, you just interrupted my professor's lecture," Wally growled angrily.

"_No Wally, this is serious,"_ He heard his uncle murmur. _"Bart is gone."_

"What?" Wally asked in disbelief. "What do you mean, gone? I told him to stay with you…damn it, I swear when I get my hands on that kid-"

"_Wally, listen," _Barry cut in quickly. _"Bart is gone…and so is Tim."_

"Oh God," Wally mumbled, rubbing his temple. "How do you know?"

Barry sighed before replying_, "Dick sent out an alert that if anyone sees or hears from him, they need to contact him immediately."_

"Ok," Wally whispered, looking up and glancing around the class. Everyone was staring at him and he glared at them for the lack of privacy. Finally he spoke again, "I'll be there soon."

"_Hurry," _His uncle ordered before the dial tone clicked. Wally then hung up himself and stuffed his phone in his pocket, grabbing his bag.

His professor asked harshly, "And where are you going, Mr. West?"

"Family emergency," Wally replied, leaving the classroom without another word. Cursing to himself as he made his way down the hall.

* * *

"Do you really think he's here?" Tim asked nervously as he and Bart stood in front of an old wooden door. The wood was chipped off and the hinges were rusty. The lights running up and down the hall flickered from needing to be changed. A bitter smell hung in the air that made Tim feel a bit queasy. Stains covered the hall carpet…no telling what they came from. Each told a story though. A partier getting sick. Someone getting stabbed and bleeding out. Someone spilling their alcohol. Each had their own background when you thought about it, and the teen couldn't help but wonder what each of them was. As strange as that sounded, he didn't care.

Bart finally nodded after staring at the white piece of paper a long time. He nodded slowly, looking up at the faded numbers on the door, "This is it, room D7."

"Ok…" Tim sighed deeply, reaching out his knuckles to tap against the wood door. He knocked three times before lowering his hand and glancing at Bart. The younger of the two had his hands shoved in his pockets and just shrugged at the older. If Jason wasn't home he supposed they could come back later.

After a few minute of no answer, Tim tried again. Bart muttered, "Maybe he isn't here."

"No," Tim hissed. "He needs to be."

"Doesn't mean he is," Bart mumbled. "Lots of people need to do things…but they don't."

Tim's eyes narrowed, thinking about that a moment. Finally he let out a disappointed sigh before saying, "Ok…I guess we should go."

Bart nodded and the two were about to turn and leave when suddenly they froze. The sound of locks clicking came from the other side of the door they had been knocking on a few moments before. Finally, it flung open, showing a very tired looking older. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. He looked like he had been asleep, which Tim didn't find strange. It was about eight in the morning and if Jason had been out patrolling the night before, he would usually still be sleeping right now.

At first, there was no recognition in Jason's eyes. But, after a few minutes, the sleep began to slip away from his face as it turned into a confused stare. Jason asked in a voice thick with grogginess, "Kid? What're you doing here?"

Tim's eyes were wide as he glanced at Bart who was studying the man. The look in Bart's eyes told Tim he somehow knew Jason. Maybe from the other time or not, he wasn't sure. But, the look was wary, as if he wasn't particularly keen on approaching the man. Or even being in his perimeter.

Out of the corner of Tim's eye, he saw the way Jason stepped partially out the door. Tim's head snapped in his direction, the confused stare turning into one of concern. Once again, Jason repeated, "What are you doing here?"

Tim swallowed thickly, anxiety forming in the pit of his stomach. What was he supposed to say? Should he honestly tell Jason that Dick had hit him? It could cause problems. More than he could stand at the moment. Not able to figure out the best plan because of the racing in his mind, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around Jason.

He felt the older stiffen, but of course he would. Jason doesn't hug, but honestly Tim just needed a hug. The only person who does hug him is the reason he needs one in the first place. He just needed someone…just someone to hold onto right now.

He couldn't take the pit in his chest anymore. It was swallowing him.

Tim didn't know when he started crying and he honestly didn't care. He had been crying so often it had become something that fit into his schedule like an everyday event. Wake up, cry, eat, cry, shower, cry, eat again, cry, and so on. Over and over again. It had become exhausting.

Tim felt Jason step back a bit into the doorway, the older of the two's arms wrapping around Tim's shoulders. He placed a hand on the back of Tim's head and asked, "Hey, what happened? Why're you crying?"

Tim took in a deep breath and could smell fresh cigarettes on him. That means he hadn't quit. He had probably just smoked one a few hours ago. Tim slowly pulled away from the hug and used the back of his hand to wipe away the excess tears, because once again, he had stopped crying.

It was like a rollercoaster sometimes.

"I…I uh," Tim muttered, not able to get the words out. "Can we go inside?"

Jason nodded once, confusion returning to his features. Slowly, the ex-Robin stepped aside, allowing the two into the apartment. Tim noticed Bart was still staring at Jason with a distrusting look, which bothered Tim deep down. Did Bart know something?

Tim's eyes scanned Jason's new apartment. There was a small kitchenette and a little living room. There was one door that led to a bathroom and another to a bedroom. It was tiny and not clean at all. But, Jason had been living here alone without a Roy to tell him what needed to be cleaned. Things littered the floor such as beer bottles and random bullets lying around that clearly just haven't been needed for a gun yet. Clothes laid about, most probably actually being clean.

Tim ran a hand through his hair as the anxiety returned and his heart began beating faster and faster. He jumped suddenly when there was a hand on his shoulder and he was turned around. It was Jason. Tim blinked twice focusing on his brother's face and saw Bart move to the far side of the room out of the way.

Jason asked, "Are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

Tim gave a jerky nod before sucking in yet again, another deep breath. Slowly, he moved to the small table that had two chairs. One on the left and one on the right. He sat on the right and chewed on his bottom lip saying, "I…I ran away."

"You what?" Jason asked, his voice shocked. He moved over to where Tim was sitting and put his hand on the table, leaning forward, trying and meet Tim's gaze that was currently aimed at the floor. He continued, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Lots of reasons," Tim whispered, a glazed look washing over his eyes. "A lot."

"Tim, stop avoiding the question. I know you and it would take something really big to make you leave," Jason growled, suddenly very frustrated with the way Tim wasn't answering all of his questions.

"I just…Jason you have to understand," Tim almost cried, his eyes finally meeting Jason's. They were shiny with tears and he croaked, "He just scared me."

Jason's eyes narrowed immediately and he asked, "What did the bastard do?"

"Jason-" Tim began but was suddenly cut off.

Jason shouted, "What did he do!?"

Tim flinched and ducked his head. Jason's eyes widened at Tim's reaction to the sudden volume change in the conversation. Jason slowly crouched down in front of Tim's chair and mumbled, "Hey…I'm sorry. Don't get scared."

Usually, he wouldn't actually care that he had yelled at the child. But, honestly after the way Tim had been the past few months, he knew he needed to be careful with him. Gentle and quiet. It wasn't exactly what he was good at…well it wasn't at all what he was good at. But…he could at least try for Tim's sake.

Tim could hear the forced whisper Jason had given him. Tim still kept his head low, though, trying to shield his watering eyes. Tim's breathing was shaky as he muttered, "He uh…First it wasn't that bad but…He hit me."

"What!?" Jason shouted suddenly. Tim shut his eyes as Jason grabbed his chin forcing it upward. Tim kept them shut tightly as Jason asked loudly, "Where?"

"It wasn't really a hit," Tim stated, grabbing Jason's wrist and pulling his hand away from his own chin. He opened his watery eyes and continued, "It was just a slap on the cheek. Nothing…horrible. It just upset me."

"Tim a hit is a hit," Jason hissed, standing. He started to pace, running a hand through his hair.

Tim sighed, "Think about it though, Jason. When we first met you beat me with a crowbar just to see if I was as tough as you. What's the difference?"

"There's a huge difference," Jason snapped in Tim's direction as he stopped pacing. "Dick is supposed to be taking care of. He's supposed to be making sure you get better. How in hell is that going to make you better?!"

Tim shut his eyes again and whispered, "Please stop screaming."

Jason's face softened for a slight moment and he let out a sigh. An angry frustrated one. He shook his head, glancing at Bart who was still in the corner with his hands in his jacket pockets. He then returned his gaze to his younger adoptive brother and ordered, "Stay here, you understand me? I'll be back in a few hours."

"Jay, don't…please just don't go anywhere," Tim begged standing from the seat.

Jason whirled around and said, "Kid, please, just do as I say and stay here. I'll be back soon."

Tim gulped slightly and nodded once, sitting back down in the chair. He flinched when the door slammed shut, Jason leaving through it. Tim mumbled to no one in particular, "Where's he going?"

Bart still answered anyway, "To make a point."

* * *

So I hope you liked it! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Long wait, I know. But, you know, sometimes when you procrastinate, all that stuff catches up with you. And to be honest I'm a horrible procrastinator when it comes to school work. But, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters!

CHAPTER 10

Wally, Dick, and Roy all sat at the dining table of Roy's apartment. Wally stared at the two other men as if they had grown two heads as he tried to absorb the information that was just handed to him. Slowly, he shook his head back and forth and muttered, "Alright…let me get this straight. You slapped Tim...he ran away. Now you think he and Bart went to find Jason?"

"Yep, pretty much," Roy muttered glancing at Dick who nodded also.

Wally stood suddenly and shouted towards Dick, "Are you insane?!"

"I don't know," Dick whispered; his gaze aimed at the floor. "I honestly don't know anymore."

Wally shook his head and hissed, "Dick, I know you've been under a lot of stress, but that kid is trying to recover from _dying. _He's emotionally unstable and now he's running around God knows where with my cousin."

"I'm sorry," Dick stated, barely above a whisper.

Wally's mouth snapped shut, realizing he wasn't going to get an explanation about what had happened from Dick. Slowly, the red head sat back down in the chair and said, "No…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you..."

The room was swallowed into a silence that made all three feel uncomfortable. Before Wally had even made it to the apartment both Roy and Dick had been trying to figure out a way to contact Jason. But, they had, had no luck on the matter. Then, when Wally had shown up they were forced to stop so that they could explain exactly what had happened to get them to this point.

Wally slowly ran a hand through his red hair, sighing deeply and shutting his eyes to think. Where would Jason go? Well, he honestly didn't know because he barely knew the guy before he was killed. And when he did know him, to be honest he didn't like him very much. The kid had been cocky, loud, and obnoxious. It had made Wally wonder how the kid even got the gig to be Robin since he was so different from Dick. But, honestly, so had Tim. Tim had been quiet, unlike Dick and Jason who were very outgoing people. Tim had watched and listened more than he spoke and led. Which Wally had pushed off as some kind of beginner's shyness.

Then the day came when Dick had told Wally about how Tim's home life had been. Where the young boy would be left alone for weeks at a time. Never having the physical and mental affection a child needs to function correctly. His parents constantly missing birthdays and holidays because they would be on a trip too long. Now, Dick's parents had missed everything since he was nine years old, but that wasn't by choice. They had died for crying out loud. But, Tim's parents…they were alive at that point in their son's life and yet they still didn't participate.

Which was what made Wally understand why Dick gave Tim so many hugs. Why he always threw huge parties in the mountain for the boy's birthday. Dick had been trying to give Tim the childhood experiences that the fourteen year old had missed out on before being adopted by Bruce Wayne.

And even though Wally barely knew the kid, the thought of Tim being alone again pissed him off.

Suddenly, Wally was snapped out of his thoughts when a loud crash came from the front door being kicked off of its hinges. All three stood from the table with confused looks on their faces, but their bodies set for a fight. A shadowed figure stood at the door and slowly, it stepped into the living/dining room. Their eyes widened when they realize who it was.

Jason Todd.

Jason had a gun held in front of him, aimed directly at Dick. He was wearing his domino mask, though he had no reason for doing so. Even behind the mask, you could see the angry glare and the fire ripping its way out from behind the white slits.

"Jason," Roy spoke slowly, trying not to alarm his friend. "Jason…what're you doing?"

Jason glanced at Roy a moment before his eyes moved back to Dick. The younger of the two growled, "You're a son of a bitch. You know that?"

"I'm guessing he found you, then," Dick sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly. "But…he's safe right?"

Jason's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me? And what makes you think you deserve that information?"

"Jason," Wally started but was cut off by the other.

Jason shouted, "You hit him!"

Dick nodded slowly and both Roy and Wally glanced at one another, realizing they weren't relevant in this conversation.

Jason caulked the gun causing three sets of eye to travel towards the barrel. Dick explained, "Jason, listen to me, please. I just…I didn't mean to hit him. And I know that's not a good excuse, but it'll have to be damn well good enough because there's nothing else I can say!"

"Good, then don't say anything and listen," Jason growled. "You told me and Roy to stay away from the kid because you wanted to keep him safe. But, now it's my turn. I know what it's like when someone you care about hits you and trust me, it sucks. Don't come near the kid, Dick. I mean it."

"You can't do that!" Dick shouted. "You have no right!"

Jason shook his head, "And you had no right to hit him."

Slowly, Jason's eyes moved between the three faces in the room. Dick's was seething while both Wally and Roy wore ones of shock. When Jason's eyes returned to Dick's face when he hissed, "But, in case you don't get the message, here's a little warning."

Jason then turned the gun towards Wally, aiming at the speedster's knees, and firing.

A loud shout escaped Wally's lips as he crumbled to the floor, blood immediately beginning to pool from his knee. Roy's eyes widened in shock and the other red head moved to the speedster's side, applying pressure to the wound with his hands. The archer said, "It's already healing, Dick. But, it's healing wrong. We need to get the bone shards out of his leg before the skin closes."

But, instead Dick was staring in shock at Jason whose back was retreating through the open door. Dick jumped suddenly when Roy shouted, "Dick!"

Dick's head snapped around seeing his two friends on the floor. Wally was chewing on his lower lip, holding back the pain. Dick moved to the other side of the speedster and kneeled down asking, "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to wrap it so he doesn't lose too much blood while we try to get him to a doctor. Hold him," Roy ordered while taking off his jacket. Dick nodded, placing both hands on Wally's shoulders to hold him on his back. Roy whispered to the other red head, "Sorry kid."

With that, he pressed his jacket on the wound causing a blood curdling scream to erupt from Wally…

* * *

Tim was asleep on the couch in Jason's apartment, Bart sitting in a nearby chair. He was staring at the floor, a slight glare in his eyes. His head snapped up suddenly when he heard Tim shift slightly, but when he realized he was just moving in his sleep, he relaxed.

Bart sighed, chewing on his bottom lip. He had been sitting here for a few hours so far and not moving was getting on his nerves. But, when the door to the apartment opened, he felt his heart leap a bit in realization that Jason was back and had done what Bart knew he was going to do.

Jason stepped into the living room, looking at Tim first, who still hadn't woken. His eyes then moved to the time traveler who was glaring at him coldly from his seat in the chair. Jason glared back and growled, "What the hell are you looking at, kid?"

"You shot him, right?" Bart asked, sitting up straight. "You shot Wally."

"How did…" Jason began, but stopped short, shaking his head. "Oh right, you're from the future…but if you knew, why didn't you stop me?"

Bart shrugged, "Who am I to stop you from making your point?"

"Isn't that why you're here, kid?" Jason asked, sitting on the edge of the couch where Tim was sleeping. "To stop bad things from happening?"

"Yeah…but this isn't necessarily a bad thing," Bart muttered. "It'll lead up to something better…greater."

"I hate cryptic crap," Jason snapped. "What good could possibly come out of me shooting your friend in the knee?"

"Can't say, spoilers," Bart chuckled, shaking his head.

Jason sighed, standing from the couch. He said, "Well you can leave now, thanks for bringing the kid here."

"Oh I'm not leaving," Bart laughed.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah you are."

"Um, no I'm not," Bart continued, standing also. "You see, if I go back now, they'll probably try and drug me until I give them the answers to where you are. And even with my metabolism, I can't exactly fight off _their _drugs. So if you want to keep Tim and yourself hidden, I suggest you let me stay here too."

Jason was silent, his eye wide a moment realizing what Bart was actually saying. He had thought about everything. Taking care of Tim would be hard as hell, but _two _kids seemed impossible. Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair…

"Damn it."

* * *

So I hope you liked it! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: It's a short chapter, I know. But, it's more of a fill in chapter. I hope you like it anyway! :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters!

CHAPTER 11

Dick stared at Wally's sleeping form that lay on the hospital bed. His eye brows were furrowed deeply in concentration as he tried to process everything that had happened in the past two days. Wally getting shot. His surgery to his knee. It was all just a bunch of crap that was weighing down on his shoulders.

But, on a better note, the surgery on Wally's knee had gone fine and he would be walking in no time with the rate that he was healing. Dick leaned forward slightly on his stool, staring at the red head, but not entirely looking at him. His brain was drifting in and out of reality and his mind. The eighteen year old swallowed thickly and stated, "I'm sorry, bud."

"It's not your fault you know," A voice from behind him said. Dick's head whirled around to see Roy standing in the doorway of the medical bay. Dick let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. Roy stepped further into the room and continued, "He'll be fine. He just needs some R&R."

Dick shook his head, "He wouldn't need that if it wasn't for me. This is my fault, Roy."

"No, it's not, Dick," Roy snapped. "It's no ones' fault. Not even Jason's. You hit Tim because you were stretched too thin. Jason shot Wally because he didn't think shooting you would teach you a good enough lesson. And Jason _knew _Wally's body would heal within a couple of weeks. Jason just wanted to give you some guilt."

"Well it worked," Dick muttered. "It did exactly what he wanted."

Roy placed a hand on Dick's shoulder and said, "Dick…Jason is very strange. He feels abandoned, even though he would never admit that. But, then Tim came along and treated Jason like he was still a part of your family, and I'm not saying he isn't. Tim just made Jason feel…included maybe? He'd never say that of course, but Tim gave Jason something no one could ever give him after he died…and maybe even before."

"And what's that?" Dick mumbled.

Roy sighed, "He gave Jason equality. And he gave him hope."

Dick bit down on his lower lip, unable to argue that he or Bruce had ever given Jason either of those things. Roy continued when he supposed Dick wasn't going to say anything, "What I'm saying is that, when you hit Tim…it was kind of like you struck something in Jason. Like Tim is Jason's roots to hope and when you hit Tim…you kind of sent a shockwave through him."

Dick craned his neck to look back at his friend and he whispered, "I just…I want things to be ok again. And lately things have been a bunch of bull crap."

Roy scoffed, "I've noticed."

It was silent a moment until Dick said quietly, "Hey Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"I know now…"

Roy raised an eyebrow, "You know what?"

"Why you guys hid Tim from me," Dick muttered.

Roy was silent and Dick mumbled, "Everyone I get close to gets hurt."

"You know that's not true," Roy snapped.

Dick nodded, "But, it is. The other Roy got kidnapped. You nearly drove yourself crazy looking for the other Roy. My parents were murdered. Jason was murdered. Tula died. Artemis…died. And now Timmy is just…well he so lost and I'm making it worse. It's like a damn merry-go-round that won't let me off. Everyone I get near gets hurt."

"Dick…" Roy began but stopped when Dick shook his head furiously.

"Don't talk. I don't want to talk anymore."

Roy let out the breath that was going to be his words. He gave Dick's shoulder a strong squeeze before saying, "Alright. That's fine."

* * *

"I'm dying!"

"No you're not, you're just hungry."

Bart's head snapped in Tim's direction before he snapped, "Hello, Bird-Boy. That could kill me, ya know?"

Tim shook his head, "According to the Flash's files, it would take him about seventy-two hours to die without eating. And that's while using his powers. We've been in the apartment for two days and we've eaten. You're not dying."

"Don't be a smart ass," Bart muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. He stuck out his lip in a mimic pout, "Tell Jason to go get us some food."

"I can't," Tim sighed. "He went out on patrol last night. He'll sleep until at least two in the afternoon. If I wake him up before then and the apartment isn't on fire and/or we're not in danger, he'll most likely bite my head off."

Bart shrugged, "Then let's go get food ourselves."

"Bart," Tim snapped. "Jason told us not to leave the apartment for any reason."

"I'm starving!" Bart shouted.

"Shhh," Tim said quickly putting a finger over his mouth. "You're going to wake him up! And he'll be pissed!"

"Ugh," Bart groaned before standing. "Well I'm going to McDonald's. You can either come or stay here."

"No!" Tim exclaimed standing also. He pointed to the television in desperation saying, "We have to finish watching _Star Wars_."

"Which one is it?" Bart asked.

Tim shrugged, "Dunno…the first one."

Bart crinkled his face, "I'm going to McDonald's."

"We don't even have money," Tim stated in finality.

Bart smirked, "Not necessarily." The speedster then turned and walked towards the cabinet in the small kitchen. He reached in and pulled out a metal box, sliding open the latch. Inside was a large wad of cash.

"Let's go," Bart stated, grabbing the money.

Tim's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "We can't take that!"

"Sure we can, come on let's go," Bart whined pulling on Tim's arm. They slowly approached the door and finally Tim sighed, giving in.

Tim snatched the money from Bart's hand and growled, "Fine, but I hold the money."

"Gotcha captain," Bart stated, giving an over exaggerated salute. He then grabbed Tim by the wrist and pulled him out of the apartment asking, "Can we play in the play area?"

"NO!"

* * *

So sorry again about it being short, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So here you guys go! Chapter twelve and I think it's nice and long!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters!

CHAPTER 12

Wally sat on the floor of the medical bay, stretching his leg slightly. He had his injured leg stretched out in front of him as he stretched outward towards his foot. He grimaced slightly, but he honestly felt fine. He had woken up a few hours before and his leg was already beginning to heal. An upside to being a speedster he supposed. The rapid healing outweighed the need to constantly eat.

Wally leaned back once, stretching forward once more touching his toes again. His thoughts were actually silent at the moment surprisingly. It was a nice change from his rapidly moving thinking that had made his teachers to think he was ADD at a young age. Luckily his parents knew better and that it was just his thought process at work.

"You know, you're supposed to be resting," A female voice stated from the doorway of the medical bay. Wally's head snapped up meeting the eyes that belonged to Barbara Gordon. He smiled slightly giving a shrug of his shoulders.

"Nah, I feel fine and Uncle Barry came by a few hours ago giving me the ay-ok to go."

Barbara smiled, moving from where she was leaning against the door frame. She sat on the edge of the bed, putting her elbows on her knees and leaning forward smiling at the other red head. She asked, "Has Dick talked to you yet?"

"Yeah," Wally sighed, sitting crossed legged on the floor. "I tried to tell him that I was fine, but I can tell he feels guilty."

Barbara let out a huff of breath and replied, "Of course he does. He always does that kind of thing to himself. That's what he did when Tim went missing. He drives himself crazy."

"Yeah, I know," Wally muttered, scratching the back of his head. "I just wish-"

Wally stopped speaking suddenly when he heard footsteps making their way down the hall. Not but a second later did Roy Harper and Dick Grayson appear. Dick's face was slightly pale and he had bags under his eyes while Roy didn't look much better. Wally gave a weak smile trying to ignore how they looked. Dick's eyes widened seeing Wally on the floor and he asked quickly, "Are you alright?"

Wally chuckled, answering, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just stretching. Uncle Barry told me I should be fine now."

Dick seemed to relax slightly. He made his way farther into the room, standing at the foot of the bed while Roy stood next to him. Wally put his hands on his knees as the four of them sat in an awkward silence. Finally, annoyed, Wally asked, "So have you found anything out about Tim?"

Dick's shoulders seemed to sag as he gave a small shake of his head. He replied quietly, "Nope…nothing. I just wish I could talk to him and apologize. Just to let him know I didn't mean to do what I did."

Barbara looked at him with surprised eyes. She said quickly, "Dick, Tim knows you didn't mean it. I think he's just trying to calm down a bit, you know?"

Dick growled, "Yeah and then Jason comes along and shoots Wally in the knee."

"You don't actually think Tim knew about that, do you? Tim wouldn't let Jason do something like that," Barbara snapped.

"Guys, stop," Roy cut in, stopping the two from escalating the argument further. He continued, "What happened, happened. We can't change it. It's in the past; can't we just let it go?"

"I'm trying to," Barbara grumbled.

Dick opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, something in Barbara's pocket began to beep. She jumped in surprise, reaching into her jeans to fish out the small communicator. She studied the object with furrowed eyebrows, mouthing something to herself before her eyes lit up and she jumped from the bed. She exclaimed, "This is great!"

"What?" Wally asked from his seat on the floor.

She smiled at him and then at the other two males. She explained, "When I found out about Tim and Bart, I sent out a face recognition throughout the city so if they got caught on any cameras, we would know."

"So?" Roy asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Sooo, I just got a location. They must have gotten caught on a public camera."

Dick moved around the bed towards her and asked, "Where are they?"

She looked back down at the communicator and pressed a few buttons. Her eyes held confusion as she read, "McDonalds in downtown Gotham…"

"Guess Bart got hungry," Wally laughed slightly.

Dick turned immediately and headed to the door, signaling for the others to follow. Barbara and Roy both rushed out of the room after their leader. Wally's jaw dropped as he got up quickly from the floor. He shouted, "Oh yeah, leave the guy who got shot in the knee behind!"

* * *

Tim wasn't sure how the situation had come about. Honestly he had no clue. He had just left McDonalds with Bart and on the way back they got pulled into an alley by at least five men. Before Tim had known what to do, he had gotten slammed against the wall and Bart had too. All he had managed to say to Bart was, "No powers."

It might have been stupid that he had refused to fight back as they were dragged deeper into the alley. But…honestly, what could he do? Start fighting like Robin and risk blowing his cover? Let Bart use his powers and just flat out let the guys know that they were vigilantes?

No. He couldn't do that, it was too risky. Especially since two had guns and two had bats, while another had a lead pipe. If only he was in his costume…if only he wasn't so afraid. If only he had been able to exercise being Robin while he was recovering. But the last thing he did as Robin was help Bart, Cassie, and Jaime out at the bank. Plus…in all truth, he was frightened. The men wore black clothing that reminded him all too much of the black that the ninjas wore. And though he told himself over and over again that these were _not _Ra's al Ghul's men, he didn't believe himself. He_ couldn't_ believe himself.

So when Tim was struck across the face with the pipe and fell onto the cold concrete, he didn't fight back. He felt freezing rain pelting his face, making the midday sun cower behind the thunder clouds. Tim sucked in a deep breath, feeling the bruise on his cheek. He heard Bart's body thud next to him as the other teen hissed, "Tim please, let me do something."

"No Bart," Tim snapped, looking up at the five men with a cold glare in his eyes. "We can't. Not now." Tim's eyes shifted to the two men with guns. He could tell they were loaded. He had learned from his first days as Robin to be able to recognize from a distance when a gun was loaded or not.

The man who had struck him with the pipe growled in a familiar Italian voice, "You was supposed to tell Jason to bring me my poker chips. Where is he, kid?"

Tim shook his head, a slight pain jolting through his skull. He mumbled, "You can forget it. I'm not telling you where he is."

He was suddenly thrown on his back when the guy kicked him in the face. Tim groaned slightly when he was then kicked in the stomach. He heard a feral sound escape Bart and he managed to choke, "Bart! Don't do anything!"

"Ah, he ain't gonna do nothin' kid," Another one of the guys laughed, bringing the bat down onto Bart's shin. Tim cringed at the sound and turned his head to spit out blood from being kicked in the face. He looked at Bart who had yelped when the metal bat had made contact with his leg. Tim rolled onto his side, staring at the younger through his bangs that were plastered to his forehead with rain. He shivered slightly, chewing on his bottom lip as Bart held him leg close.

Tim whispered, "I'm sorry."

"S'ok, it doesn't hurt that bad. I've had worse," Bart said through gritted teeth.

The guy who had struck him smirked and asked, "Oh yeah? I ain't doin' a good enough job?" Tim's eyes widened when the bat came down, hitting the same shin, this time causing a cracking sound to echo through the alley, followed by a cry of pain from the speedster.

Tim shouted, trying to push himself up, "Leave him alone!"

Suddenly he fell over onto his side with a gasp escaping his lips as the guy with the lead pipe slammed the object into his left ribcage. Tim ignored the pain and immediately tried to get up again to get to Bart. The man swore, "Damn it kid, stay the hell down!"

This time one of the men with a bat hit Tim in the stomach. The teen fell over once more, shutting his eyes tightly. There was a loud ringing in his ears and he was barely aware of the sound of Bart being hit repeatedly with the metal bat. He opened his eyes slightly, just enough to see one of the men hitting Bart in the ribs, drawing a crying from the younger. Tim bit his tongue. Everything seemed to be in slow motion and yet he couldn't hear the grunts and yelps escaping the other.

He was only shocked out of his daze when someone kicked him in the side. But, it didn't stop with one kick. He felt the repetitive feeling of a foot colliding with his stomach, side, and ribs to the point that his body was screaming in pain. He could no longer hear Bart, but honestly he could no longer hear anything. The world was suddenly silent…it was motionless and quiet. Just pain and red. That was all he could see. The taste of copper filled his mouth as he coughed up blood and swallowed it.

He heard the Italian voices saying things to him. Cursing at him. Shouting things at him that he couldn't make out. Questions maybe? He didn't know. All he knew was that every time he breathed it hurt. It hurt worse than the time Jason had beat him after finding out he was Robin. It hurt a lot worse than many things.

Suddenly, Tim felt someone grip his hair and yank his face up from where it had been buried in the concrete and puddles. He heard the man with the pipe ask, "Where's your brother?"

Tim licked his lips, tasting the blood and feeling how swollen and busted they were. He croaked, "Go to Hell."

He heard the man growl as his face was slammed into the ground. He groaned slightly, feeling the rocks cut into his cheek. He tried to listen if he could hear Bart, but all he heard was the ringing in his ears and the rain hitting the ground. He curled into himself in a futile attempt to protect his already damaged organs. Maybe it was to soothe the aching…he didn't know. It just really _hurt._

"I warned you that there'd be Hell to pay if you didn't tell him to bring me my chips," The man hissed.

Tim's swollen eyes traveled to the man's face and he panted, "Sorry…it must have…slipped my mind…"

The man with the pipe narrowed his eyes before growling, "You sarcastic little bastard. You think you're funny? Well we'll see how funny you are when I put you in a coma."

Tim watched as the man raised the pipe. Quickly, the teen shut his eyes…waiting for the pain to come…

* * *

Barbara sighed deeply before saying, "They're not here." Her eyes traveled through the fast food restaurant, scanning over every child, adult, and teen. She ran a hand through her red hair before whispering, "We must have just missed them."

"Damn it," Wally growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well…at least now we know the area they're in."

"Yeah I guess," Barbara replied.

Dick stood silent, leaning against the wall a few feet away. Roy stared at him, a look of concern for his friend. Dick literally looked like he hadn't slept in days and it was clearly getting to him. Roy sighed deeply, turning to look at the cashier at the counter.

The red head approached her and she asked with a polite smile, "May I help you, sir?"

"Um yeah…I think," Roy muttered. He motioned back at Dick and said, "My friends and I are looking for his younger brother and the other guy's younger cousin. Did you happen to see two teenage kids come in here a while ago? One had dark hair and the other had kind of an auburn brownish color hair."

She seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I think I did about thirty minutes ago. The light headed boy ordered a lot off the menu. Almost spent fifty bucks."

"Do you happen to remember when they left what direction they went?" Roy asked.

She nodded, pointing out the window towards the street, "Yeah, they headed left."

Roy smiled a little and gave a curt nod saying, "Thanks."

He turned back towards the other three, getting their attention. All of them stared expectantly and he said, "Apparently they were here half an hour ago and left, heading left down the street."

Dick's eyes seemed to widen slightly hearing that. They immediately all exited the building, walking across the parking lot towards the street. They turned left down the sidewalk, hurriedly making their way down the downtown Gotham streets. Dick looked up at the sky, hearing the low sound of thunder rolling through the clouds.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Barbara sighed.

Almost immediately, Dick felt a cold raindrop hit his nose. He brushed it away and muttered, "God Tim…please be somewhere close…"

* * *

Jason jumped from roof to roof, enough anger radiating off of him to start a fire. He landed in a crouched position then standing and making his way across the pebble covered roof. He had no doubt in his mind that this had been the speedster's idea. That all of this had been the speedster's idea. Tim wouldn't be stupid enough to go out on his own, would he? No…no he wouldn't. But, the note that had been left on the door had clearly been written by Tim.

"I knew I shouldn't have let that kid stay," Jason hissed. And he had known. He grew up around Wally and Dick and a lot of the time it was Wally who had gotten them into trouble. Dick sometimes too, but mostly the speedster. There was just something about them that constantly kept themselves in hot water.

He could recall a few months after becoming Robin that the team was sent on a mission that Wally and Dick had completely ruined because they had started a competition to see who could knock out the most baddies and accidentally hit the self-destruct button in the control room and nearly sent the entire team sky high. That had been a little while before Jason had died.

Abruptly, Jason came to a halt on top of the roof. He turned his head slightly, hearing muffled speaking and the low sounds of what sounded like someone hitting a punching bag. But, he couldn't be sure from the rain pelting the ground and roof. Slowly, he approached the edge of the roof, peering down into the alleyway below.

At first he thought someone was hitting a pillow…or possibly a bag full of sand with a lead pipe the male was holding. Two other males had bats while another two held guns. One man with a bat was hitting one of the "sandbags" while a guy had his gun aimed at it. The other guy with the lead pipe was hitting another sandbag with his weapon while the other two stood nearby watching, and occasionally kicking the figure.

It only took Jason a few seconds to realize these weren't sandbags…they were people. Two people he knew.

One was Bart…and one was Tim.

Jason didn't think nor did he breathe. All he did was pull his gun from its holster and jump from the roof, slowing his fall with the fire escapes on the way down. Before the men were able to process the noise, Jason had landed on one of the gunmen, the closest to Tim. It knocked him out immediately.

Jason then took out the other gunman who was standing next to Bart's limp form. The guy fell down dead, a gunshot wound between the eyes. Jason did the same to the two men with bats before grabbing the man with the lead pipe and pinning him against the wall, pointing his gun against his temple, the Italian man's lead pipe knocked away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Angelo?!" Jason shouted, caulking the gun.

The man named Angelo stared at Jason surprised, his eyes moving around slightly, studying the bodies of his once cousins. He stuttered, "H-How did y-you kill t-them so f-fast?"

Jason's eyes narrowed slightly and he growled, "None of your damn business, you son of a bitch. What the hell were you doing beating up these kids?"

"I-I," Angelo began. "I wanted my poker chips back."

Jason gritted his teeth and shook his head hissing, "You dumb bastard. You _dumb_, _damn_ bastard! They were poker chips!"

"I-I know, Jason. I know. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Angelo screamed, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. Jason shook his head slightly, his eyes nearly glowing with rage.

He growled, "No way in hell I'm letting you live."

Jason the squeezed the trigger, the gunshot ringing throughout the alley. Jason let go of the blood body, moving away from the wall. He put away his gun, turning towards the two bodies on the ground. It may have been selfish, but Jason honestly didn't give a damn about the speedster. He immediately moved to Tim's side, looking him over.

The boy's breathing was small and shallow and when Jason felt for a pulse on his neck, it was faint. Jason studied him, seeing a lot of the blood being washed away by the cold, heavy rain. Tim seemed to be shivering in his unconscious state, the cold water clearly not helping him.

"Damn it, kid. Why'd you have to leave the apartment?" Jason asked, taking off his leather jacket. Gently, he set it over Tim, shielding him from the cold rain.

He was just about to lift him when he heard someone yell, "Jason!?"

Jason's head snapped around, seeing four people at the entrance of the alley. His eyes narrowed seeing that they were some of the last people he wanted to see. Dick, Barbara, Roy, and of course Wally. Jason sighed deeply as they ran towards him, skidding to a stop.

"Oh my God, what the hell happened?!" Barbara shouted, looking at the dead bodies and then at the two children's unconscious ones. Wally immediately got next to Bart while Dick did the same to Tim, going to the opposite side of the teen.

Dick's eyes were wide with fear as he stared down at his younger brother. He was pale and bloody, his bangs plastered to his head with rain water and blood. He whispered, gently touching his hair, "My God, Timmy."

Jason snapped suddenly at all of them, "I'll explain later. Right now…Just help me get them out of here."

All of them nodded in unison, Wally lifting Bart while Jason lifted Tim. They then hurriedly made their way out the back end of the alley…

* * *

When they made it to the cave, it was silent. Not a calm silence though…one where everyone is panicking and not saying anything because they're trying to hurry. The only things spoken were order. Orders from Dick mostly because he was the one everyone was used to listening to (besides Jason who followed the orders only because they were helping Tim). Roy and Wally were sent to one part of the med bay of the cave to work on Bart while Barbara, Jason, and Dick worked on Tim. Wally was fairly sure Bart would be ok because he was already beginning to heal. He was mostly just worried about the bones healing the wrong way.

Everyone was painfully aware that Tim was only a fourteen year old boy. He had no rapid healing. Nothing of the sort. He was just a kid. A normal human kid that was dying from internal bleeding and God knows what else.

But, about ten minutes into hooking Tim to machines Barbara spoke saying, "I think we need to call Leslie…Tim is going to need surgery. He clearly has internal bleeding. _Severe_ internal bleeding."

Both Dick and Jason glanced at each other, then down at the blood covered, unconscious child. Dick nodded and ordered, "Alright, Babs, go upstairs and tell Alfred to get her here, _fast_."

"Got it," She replied, running towards the stairs of the cave.

Dick continued to hook the monitors to Tim while Jason stepped back slightly, reluctant to allow Dick to do anything. But, Jason had honestly never been good with the medical part of being a Robin. Jason glanced back at Roy and Wally who were currently working on Bart. His head snapped around when Dick asked, "So what happened?"

Dick was still putting IVs in Tim's arms, not looking up at the younger. Jason shook his head growling, "Those guys had it out for me. They took it out on Tim and Bart. I didn't even know that they knew about Tim; let alone where to find him."

Dick seemed to pause what he was doing long enough to hiss, "You dragged Tim into one of your deals?"

Jason snapped, "I didn't drag him into it. Like I said, I didn't even know Angelo knew about the kid. And it's not like you have any room to talk on being the best big brother ever."

There was no reply from Dick and Jason knew immediately he had won the argument. Slowly, he dared to look at his younger brother's bruised and bloody face. He swallowed thickly, reaching out slowly and touching Tim's cheek bone. Never in his life had he tried to be so gentle with something or someone. He whispered, "I'm sorry kid."

Dick's eyes rose from where he had been attaching a heart monitor to Tim. He looked at Tim's face where Jason's hand was and slowly, his eyes traveled up his arm to meet Jason's face. However, Jason didn't look at him. He never removed his eyes from Tim. He grimaced slightly at the look of guilt etched across Jason's face. He knew that feeling all too well. The guilt in your stomach that makes you sick. And he knew Tim had felt it before also…actually their entire family tends to put guilt on themselves. They had all had that fate at one point or another.

"It…it's not your fault, Jason," Dick mumbled, drawing the other's attention. Jason looked up quickly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Dick sighed, continuing, "None of it was your fault, Jason. Tim getting taken and killed. This. None of it was your doing. I'm sorry for trying to blame you for it. I honestly am."

Jason sighed deeply, looking at the child he had come to know as a brother. He muttered, "I'm sorry too, Dick. For everything. I'm not going to list what I'm sorry about because you're not a priest and this isn't confession Sunday. But, I am sorry."

Dick connected Tim to the heart monitor and looked at Jason. He gave a small nod and replied, "I believe you."

They were both silent a moment, listening to the heart monitor as Dick began to take care of some of Tim's flesh wounds. As he stitched a gash on the boy's head he said, "Look Jason…I know you may never come home but…But if you ever want to, just know that the door is always open, alright?"

Dick glanced up, seeing Jason standing there with a troubled face. Dick opened his mouth to speak again, but Jason just shook his head. And Dick didn't push the subject. He knew it was a touchy thing for Jason. Because he no longer felt he belonged with them. And even though Dick wished Jason didn't feel that way, there was nothing he, Bruce, or even Tim could do to fix that.

Jason had removed himself. Permanently.

Suddenly though, after a few more minutes in silence, Jason whispered, "Thank you, Dick."

And for the first time in a really long time…Dick actually smiled…

* * *

So, I've got some sad news guys. The next chapter is the last one! The very last one, so there will be no part four. It's going to be the epilogue and I'll have it posted soon! Bitter sweet feeling my friends. :(

Oh and I'm sure some people will be like, "Why didn't they fight the guys back?" Well, it's because they didn't want to blow their identities…don't question it…please?


	13. Epilogue

AN: So here we are guys. The final part! The epilogue! I kind of want to cry, but I won't. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters!

EPILOGUE

It felt like hours before his eyes would open. It had to have been actually…because he had been listening to the clock's ticking, listening to the seconds as they moved by and he was stuck in the dark, wondering and wishing for his eyes to open so that he could see.

The warm hand that was petting his hair didn't make it any easier. In fact it lulled him back into sleep a few times, but he would snap back, still unable to lift his heavy eye lids. As if two cinderblocks were holding them down, refusing to allow him into the outside world again. He could vaguely feel an aching in his body, all up and down his ribs and back.

The hand petting his hair often moved to grip his hand every few minutes and he sort of wished the person would just _talk, _because he was completely bored listening to the tick-tock of the clock that must have been on the far left of the room. Possibly on a wall. The person would sometimes stop moving and just hold his hand, and he would think that they had possibly fallen asleep a few times. But, he listened to the person's breathing and it might sound strange but he did recognize it. Some people just have a distinctive breathing pattern and this one was definitely familiar.

But, it was only when he opened his eyes that he realized who the person was…

The light was blinding when he finally managed to make his eyes follow his commands to open. It was streaming in through the window that had its drapes drawn back and he could tell just by the way they were made and by how comfortable the bed was, he was in his room in the Wayne Manor. He hadn't been here in forever it felt like, but it was almost comforting in a way.

And when his eyes traveled to his left, he saw two blue orbs staring at him gently. Tim sighed deeply realizing it was Dick who had been with him all this time. The man was still gripping his own hand tightly, making no attempt to let go. But, in some way Tim wasn't sure if he wanted to be released. Even if Dick had made him angry…he had honestly missed his older brother.

"How are you feeling, Timmy?" Dick Grayson's voice broke the silence of the room with this one question. Tim inhaled, wincing slightly at the sharp pain sent through his rib cage. He blinked, grimacing.

"I think…I'm ok," Tim responded. Suddenly his eyes widened and he asked, "Wait…Bart! Where's Bart!?"

Tim had begun to make an attempt to sit up, only for Dick to softly push him back onto his pillow. Dick shook his head replying, "He's fine, Timmy. Perfectly ok; he heals fast, you know?"

"Oh yeah," He whispered, allowing himself to relax into the large mattress once again.

Dick continued with, "Wally brought him back to Central City. He should be back on his feet in a few days. You on the other hand are going to need some real R&R. I already contacted Bruce and let him know what happened and he was pissed I didn't called sooner, but at least I let him know."

"He's not coming back right?" Tim asked quickly, "Because he _needs _to go on trial."

"Nah, he's staying," Dick smiled a little taking Tim's hand in his again. Tim watched as his brother's small smile slowly turned into a straight line. The older then said, "What you did…running away. I'm not mad…"

He trailed off looking at Tim who was listening closely. Dick continued, "I'm so sorry, Timmy. For hitting you and everything else; for locking you up and being so protective. I really…I just thought I was doing what was best for you, but I was actually just hurting you more."

"It's ok," Tim muttered quietly. "I shouldn't have run off, honestly. That was really bratty thing to do."

Dick smiled a little and said, "You're supposed to be bratty, you are the little brother after all."

"Watch it with the little brother comments," A voice snapped suddenly from the door. Dick and Tim looked in its direction quickly seeing Jason leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed across his chest. He continued, "It'll get you into some trouble."

Dick smirked slightly, looking back at Tim. He whispered, "I'll let you guys talk."

He then stood from the chair he had been sitting in and exited the room, walking past Jason and giving him a slight nod. Jason then entered, taking Dick's seat and looking over the boy in front of him who was now sitting up on the bed. Jason ordered, "Don't push yourself, kid."

"I'm fine," Tim chuckled slightly, leaning against the headboard. "How long was I out for?"

"Two and a half weeks," Jason replied. He lowered his eyes and muttered, "There was a period where…you weren't making much progress and Leslie wasn't sure which way you were gonna go…"

"Oh," Tim whispered.

Jason shrugged suddenly, taking in a deep breath, "But, you're fine now it looks like so…" Jason trailed off when Tim's head snapped in his direction. His eyes were wide, almost in a fearful sort of way and his chest was suddenly heaving. And Jason knew it had to hurt his ribs more than anything.

And it only took Jason a moment to find out why Tim was doing this…Tim knew…

He knew Jason was about to leave.

"No," Tim snapped suddenly. "No, you can't." His eyes had begun to water and quickly he ran his knuckles over them in a frustrated way. Like he was angry at himself for crying. Tim's emotions had been improving, but this was something he couldn't control. Tim covered his face completely with his hands and shouted, "You have to stay!"

"Kid," Jason said, trying to mask his frustration. "Listen to me damn it, you and I both know I don't belong here with the rest of you. Look at me, Tim. Right now."

Tim slowly lifted his eyes, meeting his brother's. Once Jason knew Tim was listening he continued, "I can't stay. I can't follow Bruce's orders because I don't agree with them. I'll just end up slipping off his "holy" path and go right back to killing the sons of bitches that cross my path. Dick is going to take better care of you now, I need to leave. I've done what I needed to do."

"No," Tim pleaded. "This isn't fair. You're our brother; you have to stay here with us. Please, Jason…please don't go. Don't leave us again."

Tears had begun to streak Tim's face and Jason had to look away from the child in fear he would end up agreeing to stay. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Tim. I honestly am."

Tim wanted to scream. To kick. To cry…well he was already crying and if it weren't for his physical injuries he would probably be screaming and kicking too. Tim closed his eyes tightly, feeling the wetness of the tears warm his cheeks. He kept them closed even when he felt Jason press his lips to the top of his head. The hug was brief and stiff, but Tim still gripped to Jason's shirt so tightly that the older had to pry his fingers away. Before he left for good, Jason whispered, "You're a really good kid. I don't want to screw you up…"

He trailed off before continuing, "I'm really glad you're my kid brother."

And then he was gone. And Tim sat there, his head pressed into his knees. When Dick returned, he held him and comforted him. Tim didn't know how to handle what his body was doing to him. He hadn't taken Leslie's medication in weeks and he had hated the stuff, but right now he wished for it to calm his anxiety. He wished for her therapy sessions to help him think straight.

But…even with all of this going on…he knew he would ok. Maybe not right now…and maybe not today. But…he would be someday. And though he wished that Jason had stayed, somewhere deep down he knew Jason wouldn't. Jason always had to go because there was just too much bad blood between him and the family.

But, Tim knew, he would always come back. Even for just a brief amount of time…Jason would always come back to his family.

_His family._

_**THE END**_

* * *

Oh wow…I'm actually kind of sad this is over, guys. I just want to thank everyone who has read all three parts of this series and I want to thank everyone who ever reviewed. You've all been so sweet and this series was a really fun thing to do. I'm happy so many people enjoyed it and even to the people who didn't like it, thank you for reading anyway. I hope everyone has a wonderful week! Thanks again! :)


End file.
